Brokeness and life
by ForeverOurs
Summary: Bella's life ended after Edward left, But someone has other plans for her. Now she is being hunted and someone new is after her heart..Will Edward be able to save her and win her heart back?
1. Chapter 1

**OK...Here is my first story. Let me know what u think! **

**I do not own Twilight..The awesome Stephanie Meyer does**

It's been 6 months since the day Edward walked away from me and destroyed my life. Not only did he leave, he took my heart, my soul, my dreams and my family. What would I do without my best friend Alice to help me get through this. I am completely and utterly alone.

I don't remember much after that, but I do remember being cold, colder than I have ever been, colder than _his_ hands on my face. Charlie says they found my body on the ground curled up and barely alive. They put me to bed and I stayed there for months, not _feeling, not caring_. It hurt too much to do so. Then the dreams started. I don't remember them in detail. The dreams are random and fuzzy, like I need to adjust the picture, but I do remember the red headed woman. She is always there. I dont feel afraid of her though which is strange. Then I wake up.

I hate to face the new day. The constant pain occupying the place my heart used to be. I just want to sleep and escape from everything, but Charlie would ship me off to live in Florida with my mom. So everyday I fake my way through, hoping he never sees just how much pain I am really in. I long to talk to Alice. I would even go shopping with her if I could just have her here! I no longer live for myself, I live for my dad. I go to school but I dont interact with them and they let me be. Angela is the only person who really cares and tries to be there for me. Without her I wouldn't even try in school.

Birthdays, ugh. Birthdays should be banned. I told Alice NO parties but Alice being Alice didn't listen and in mere seconds my whole world came tumbling down. I always knew to be careful but I didn't realize a papercut could turn into a catastrophe. I knew Jasper didn't plan to attack me, he just reacted to the monster in him. I don't blame him. After that night Edward became distant.

He said he needed to talk to me after school, which I had a feeling I wouldn't like what he had to say. Well, I was right. He told me it was time for them to move on. Forks had become too boring and they were ready to move. At first I thought he was including me, but he said that I was no longer a challenge and he was done trying to be human. He was ready for a new distraction. He said he didn't love me anymore and he was tired of pretending he did. He was done. Blackness swirled in my eyes. My heart started to freeze. I'm sure I forgot to breathe. _**WHY?**_ I screamed in my head.

As he started walking away from me he paused and said

"Try to stay away from danger and promise me you will stay safe, and in return I will make it as though I never existed." .

I could only stare at him as he ran from me. From us. The void in my heart grew.

Time moved on and I slowly started to rejoin the world. Charlie was there every step of the way. He became my friend. I saw him a different light. I saw why my mom fell in love with him. He said he saw his pain in me and was determined to help me through it, so we decided to redo our home. We were going to re-paint the kitchen, living room and my bedroom. I was going to paint my room a gold color and put carpet in it. We moved everything out of my room and got started.

"Bella, I was wondering if you were thinking about college." My dad asked me.

"Not really, just trying to make it though each day right now. Maybe I'll take a year off and then decide." I said.

"Well just don't let this ruin you life. It's not over just..."

"I know dad." I whispered before he could complete his sentence.

It took all day to paint. It was going to look great. I was actually getting excited about it now. Charlie was carrying the ladder out just as I walked back in, and of course being me, I walked without looking and down we went. The ladder came crashing down just missing my foot. Charlie slid backwards on the tarp on my hardwood floor and the ladder bounced off _his_ foot and hit the floor, cracking two of the slats in the floor.

Charlie sighed. "Guess I have to replace it tomorrow."

I really couldn't help my self and started to giggle. He was hobbling out of room muttering how I must of gotten the clumsiness from my mom's side. "Sure dad, you keep thinking that." I said to myself.

He went to take a shower, so I started dinner. After supper, we went into the living room to watch tv.

"Bella," he started. "I want to tell you a story."

"Okay..." I responded. He never tells stories.

"I want to tell you about how I lost the love of my life." he said. "Dad, I already know all about you and mom." I said quietly.

"No, this was _before_ your mom. Her name was Tory. We grew up together and were high school sweethearts. We were always together. She was my soul-mate. We planned on getting married and settling here in Forks. She was going to stay home and raise our kids." I was floored! Dad had a soul mate and it wasn't mom. Did mom know...?

"Um..wow Dad. I don't know what to say." I said.

"Yeah I know. Let me finish. It was right after we graduated. She was given a tour of Europe as her graduation present from her grandparents. She really didn't want to go but I talked her into it. I would start attending the police academy while she was gone and save up for our first house. I watched her board the plane as her long red hair swirled around her head. I had a bad feeling in my stomache when I couldn't see her face throuh her hair. I found out later I was right. She had been gone for a month when I got the call from her parents. "Tory is missing". They said. She had gone ahead to the resturant to get them a table by the window. Her granparents were still getting ready back at the hotel. Tory was rarely patient and could never sit still for long. He smiled at some memory. When they got to the resturant she wasn't there and the hostess said she never showed up. They waited a few hours then called the police. They searched for her two weeks. Finally they gave up. I wanted to go over there but her parents said there was nothing I could do there. I wanted to die. Her parents became reclusives and eventually moved away. She was the light of our worlds and those who met her were drawn to her. I couldnt face the day, and was terrified at night. I dreamed of her constanly. I had lost all will to live.

There were unshed tears in his eyes as he told me this.

I didn't know what to say. Was our family cursed when it came to love?

I leaned over and gave him a hug. "Thanks for telling me this Dad." I whispered softly.

I guess that explains why my mom left. He never got over losing his soul-mate. Was I destined for the same path?


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS.. UNFORTUNATELY**

The next day came too early. The sun was already shining through the living room window. I layed on my air mattress and took some deep breaths to calm the all too familiar pain in my chest. As it finally subsides, I get up and realize its too quiet upsatirs. I look out the window and notice my dad's truck was gone. So I head to the kitchen to get some juice and notice the note from Charlie.

_Bells,_

_Went to the store to get more paint and replacements for the broken floor slats. I'll be back soon._

_Dad_

As I'm getting my juice I look around the kitchen. My mom painted this kitchen when they were first married trying to make it brighter in here. It wasn't bad just _old._ Definitely time to change it.

Thinking of mom I head upstairs to get ready for the new day. On my way to the shower, I grab some clothes out of my closet and as I'm turning around I trip over the broken slats sending the juice and clothes flying in every direction. _Sigh, why me?_ I wondered...again. I run to the linen closet to grab some towels and start cleaning up my mess. Ugh, how far did this stuff go?

I didn't hear Charlie come into the room. "Bells...?" He was looking at me and shaking his head.

"I know dad...Bella strikes again." I say cutting him off.

"Well it's a good thing I was planning on replacing both slats before we put down the new carpet." He tells me as he is laughing.

I just give him a dirty look and gather my clothes and stomp off to the bathroom. I took a really long shower using up all of the hot water. I'm feeling good about this redecoration, wiping out memories of _him_ from my room. Amber eyes flashed before my eyes. _NO!_ Don't think of him. Don't open that door again.

I quickly get out of the shower and get dressed, brush my hair and pull it up into a pony tail.

"Bells?"

"Coming dad." I say as I walk into the room.

He was on the floor in my closet pulling up the second slat.

"What is this box?" He asks as he pulls it out of the floor. It isn't very big. It's long and about 3 inches high. I've never seen it before.

"Let me see it please." I say as I reach for the box and then dad hands it to me. It's dusty. So I get a towel and wipe it clean and sit on the floor, and as I open the box, I'm not sure how long I sat there just staring. I think Dad started to worry when he saw the tears in my eyes.

"Bella. Whats wrong honey?" He asks anxiously trying to pick up the box to see whats inside. "NO!" I said as I snatched the box from him. A picture falls out and lands by his feet. As he bent down to pick it up, he saw who it was. He handed it to me and said, "I need to get some stuff out the truck and shed. I'll be back in 15 minutes" and he walked out.

I took the box to my bed and started to go through it. All of my pictures of Edward, Alice, Jasper and the rest of the family were there. The only picture missing was my favorite one of Edward and I looking at each and hugging. I look through the stack twice but isn't there. I found all my birthday presents (still wrapped) from his family. My heart starts to squeeze and my hands are shaking as I pick up the CD he made me. I could feel the tears pouring down my cheeks as I stare at it. I long to play the CD and curl in my bed and pretend he is with me, holding me telling me he loves me. "_Get a grip_!" I scold myself. I start to put the stuff back when I see something else at the bottem of the box. I pick up a piece of folded paper. I have to blink a few times to read it.

_**I LIED.**_

Thats all, just those two words in Edward's hand writing. I think I read it ten times. Lied about what? About loving me? He already told me he was over me. Did he lie when he said he didn't want me anymore? Or did he mean he didn't get rid of my stuff. Obviously not. I'm holding it now. By now, the dull ache in my chest is raging fire and I can't breathe. I drop the stuff in the box and jump off the bed. I race downstairs without tripping and fly out the front door.

I could hear my dad yelling for me but I keep going. I ended up far back in the woods behind the house where I found a log and I just sat there, rocking back and forth, my thoughts racing and my heart pounding. Slowly I begin to calm down and take deep breaths. So many thoughts are swirling around my head but I tell myself not to dwell on them. I continued to sit there when I heard it. It sounded like a branch snapping when you step on it. My head snaps up, I can feel eyes on me. Someone else is here. _"RUN BELLA!" _I snap my head around to see who said that but I don't see anyone. I start walking fast back the way I came when I see something on path before me. _Was that there before?_ As I get closer I can see its a hand held mirror. When I pick it up I notice its shattered, but what shocks me the most is that its mine and it has my name on it. _Didn't I leave this in Pheonix?_ _How did it get here?_ I decided I don't want to be out here anymore and ran home.

At the edge of the woods I turn around and see a flash of red running back the way I had just come from. I stumble backwards but catch myself and turn and hurry home.

As I walk in the house I call for my dad. "Up here, I'm almost done." he calls down the stairs. I enter the room and he asks me if I feel better. I'm not sure what to say. "Bella, talk to me." He turns to look at me. "I went into the woods and found this on the ground. I left this mirror at moms and I thought I heard someone say my name." I don't want to worry him so I leave out the details and feelings of not being alone. He looks at me with an expression I've never seen before and says "Stay out of the woods. Dangerous things are in there." Chills go down my spine. Edward once said almost the same thing to me. Could Charlie know about the Cullens and the wolves? Impossible. He is friends with Billy and Jacob. I know Billy would never tell him that Jacob is a wolf. It's a tribal secret. I only found out by the clues Jake gave me. I realize my dad is still staring at me so I tell him I'm going to get something to drink.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS**** :))**


	3. Chapter 3

***** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT....i JUST LIKE MAKING THEM TALK!!!!! We spent the next**

We spent the next few days finishing the house. My room was perfect. Well it will be after I get some new accessories, a new comforter set, a lamp, and maybe a new rug. The living room looks totally different. It was painted a light brown and we got dark brown curtains to match. It made the room more cozy and I loved it. In the kitchen we removed the wallpaper and went with an off white color and chose a medium green for the cabnets. We got new curtains and added a dark green backsplash above the stove. I must say we did a really great job. The house looks awesome. I was too tired to make dinner (and not wanting to mess up the new kitchen just yet) we decided on ordering pizza. After dinner I went upstairs to just relax and mentally prepare for monday. I found my iPod and turned up the volume and zoned out. I was starting to get sleepy when a new song came on. I went numb..my lullaby Edward compossed for me! _What..how..! I didn't put this on here!_ Am I losing my mind? Multiple personality disorder! Yeah that fits, it explains _everything!_ GAH!

I decided to think about this.. but later. I just want to go to sleep now. I dreamed about the red headed woman again but this time I felt someone else there, and this one terrified me.

My alarm was buzzing and I realized I had slept through it. I had hit the snooze button.. a few times. So now I was running late. I wanted to catch Angela before school to see if she wanted to go shopping with me for my new room accessories. Yep, I've lost it. I'm making plans to go shopping! I grab a pop-tart and race out of the house. I get in my truck and realize I forgot my jacket so I go back inside but I can't find it anywhere. Dang, now I'm really late. I rush back outside and hop into my truck. As I start the engine I see something out of the corner of my eye._** I don't freaking believe it**_! My jacket. Okay, I wasn't serious about the split personalities but now I'm not so sure. I begin to feel nervous. I can't help but feel I'm being watched. I take off for school in a hurry. I glance in the rear view mirror and for a second a see a blur race behind my truck. Something is going on and I'm sure I'm in the middle of it.

I get to school with only 5 minutes to spare. I get out of the truck and look at _his spot._ Ever since finding my box I find myself thinking about him and what that note meant. _**I LIED.**_ I give myself a mental slap. He's gone! NEVER. COMING. BACK. I take a deep breath to slow my pounding heart. I open my eyes as I hear my name being called.

"Bella!" It's Angela and Ben. As they come, I can't help but smile. They are so great together.

"Hey guys." I say as they reach me.

"Ang, do you have a second? I wanted to ask you something." I begin. I can't help but feel a little sad. It should be Alice helping me. She would be so proud to hear me making plans to shop. She is a shopaholic. It used to terrify me when she gets that shopping glimmer in her eye. It's like a flashing red light.. _beware beware_! Not a pleasent though,t but I would shop all day without complaining (much) if I could just have her back.

"Sure whats up?" She smiles at me. Right now I'm happy she is my friend. She is one of the sweetest people I've ever met.

"I was wanting to go shopping for some new things for my room..." I mutter looking at my feet.

She laughingly cuts me off, "You are the only person I know who would rather have her nails pulled out than go shopping."

I shake my head. She knows me too well.

"Of course. How about friday after school. We can get dinner too." Shes looking at me intently.

The bell rings and we hurry off to class. Unfortunatly I pass by Mike, Jess, Lauren and Tyle. Mike and Tyler both tell me hello, but Jess and Lauren pulls them away giving me a chilling look. _Sigh._ I guess I deserve it because of the way I treated (or lack of) everyone. I kinda just ignored everyone and went through the motions.

I can't wait to get out of Forks after I graduate. Maybe I'll go live with my mom and Phil in Jacksonville. I used to have my whole future planned out, but thats all gone now. I hurry to class before I'm late. The first half of the day dragged by uneventful, well almost. My best friend, the floor, and I had a visit.

Finally its lunch, I head to the caferteria and get my lunch. I'm not really hungry, so I grab the first thing I see... an apple._ It reminds me when one fell and Ed_... nope not going there! I head over to our table and sit down by Angela.

She looks at me and says "Ben is off helping the kid he's tutoring and won't be joining us. Now spill."

I should of known she'd see right through me. I tell her about finding the box and going into the woods. For some reason I leave out the broken mirror...that just feels _off, _so I decide to keep it to myself. I look at her for her reaction to the note.

She quickly looks away and I know whats coming.

"Bella..." she begins. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. You were a wreck after he left, I really thought you were going to die. I refuse to see you hurt all over again. Forget about the note, he probably just meant he didn't want the stuff so he left the box with you. End of story.". She hugs me.

For a brief second I can't help but feel jealous of her and Ben. Her boyfriend was here and they were making plans of going away to college together. I immediatly feel guilty, she has been nothing but supportive and a true friend. I don't deserve her.

"I know Ang, I just can't seem to help it. I miss him so much. I miss all of them." I mumble. I had to wipe the tears from my eyes as I glance around.

Great. We were the last ones in the cafeteria, so we grabbed our stuff and ran to our next classess. The rest of the day flew by quickly and before I knew it school was over. I was the last one out. My teacher had made me make up time for being late to his class. Ugh! I can't wait for school to be over. As I walk to my truck I feel someone behind me. As I turn quickly, I stumble and hit my shoulder on the side mirror. Wincing, I notice Mike standing there laughing at me. _Jerk._

"What do you want Mike?' I ask him rudely.

He looks unsure for a minute but then asks "I was wondering if you want to see a movie friday with me?"

Um. Ok. Didn't see that coming. "I have plans already and I don't think Jess would be too happy about it."

"Oh well ok then, bye" He walks away with his head down.

Why me?? I can't have the guy I want but the one I **don't** want won't leave me alone.

I get in my truck and head home. By now its starting to drizzle. Halfway home the truck starts slowing down, I press the gas petal but I slow down even faster. I manage to pull over and slam my staring wheel in fustration. I pick up my phone to call Charlie, but its seems the phone is dead. I must of left it on again..so thats what all that beeping was! I see a plastic bag on the floor board and quickly stuff my things into it and jump out of the truck. Right in to a mud puddle. Correction a mud POTHOLE! I am now ankle deep in nasty water, wet and a 20 minute walk from home. I slam the door and give it a hard kick. **OUCH**!! Stupid truck! What next??

I can see the black clouds rolling in. _Perfect._ I yank my hood up and start running home. By the time I get home I am soaking wet and chilled to my bones. Dad isn't not home yet so I strip down and run upstairs to take a shower. I get to my room and see my favorite sweats laid out on my bed. Hmm. I don't remember leaving those there as a matter of fact they should still be in my hamper. And my bed is made, I didn't make it because I got up late and I needed to get to school to catch Angela. Charlie must of came home this afternoon. _I'll ask him later._ I grab my sweats off the bed and go to take a long hot shower to warm up. Afterwards I call my dad.

"Whats up Bells?" He asks after the first ring.

"Well it seems my truck died today." I explain what happened.

"I'll check it out on my way home."

"Thanks dad." We say bye and hung up.

After the call I start on my homework while making tacos. I know he likes them and I feel bad he has to check on my truck in the rain. I hear him pull up about 40 minutes later so I go out to meet him.

"Hi dad." I help him take off his soaked jacket and hang it up to dry.

"Hi hon. It seems you were out of gas. I filled it up with the spare from the cruiser. Could you fill it up when you get gas tomorrow?" I stopped dead in my tracks as he tells me this.

"What! Empty?! I just filled it up friday and I didn't drive it again until today to school." I'm lost in thought so I dont see him turn to look at me.

"Odd. Maybe we need it looked at." He tells as he goes into the kitchen. I begin to get stuff out of the fridge for the tacos. "By the way, thank you for washing my cloths and making my bed." I put the stuff on the table.

"Bella." He slowly turns toward me. I get chills looking at him, seeing something different about him. Something _other, something dangerous._ I step back and stare at him when he quietly asks me to tell him everything that happened since leaving school. I tell him everything leaving out Mike. I explain about my jacket magically appearing in my truck, my bed made, laundry done and seeing something running behind my truck . I even tell him about the song appearing on my ipod.

He is standing too still so I lightly shake him. "Dad??" I ask concerned.

He looks at me and tells me and says "I've been at City Hall all day, I didn't come home for lunch." I just look at him.

"Well maybe I just forgot I put the cloths there in my mad rush this morning to leave. I've been a little off since finding that box saturaday." I stammer. _Or maybe I'm just crazy_.

He turns to stare at me intently. "Yeah maybe." He sits down at the table deep in thought.

And then it hits me he _never blinked once._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yes little Bella, be scared...I'm watching you, I'm waiting for you._

_You will pay for what you have done. Soon._

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

****I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER SO I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

The week flew by and before I knew it was Friday. I met Angela after school and she followed me to my house. I ran inside and left my dad a note reminding him I was going to Port Angles with Angela. I ran back outside and jumped in Angela's car. She insisted on driving, she wasn't convinced my truck would get us home. What is it with people and my truck? I agreed when she said I could drive her car. We made it in a short amount of time so we decided to shop a little before we went to eat. We went to the same restaurant that Edward took me too. I felt my heart squeeze and had to push myself in the doorway. I looked at the table where Edward and I had sat, sitting at the table was a man with bronze hair! Oh no, I couldn't breath. I looked away and when I looked back the table was empty and set perfectly. I looked around looking for the bronze hair man and couldn't find him anywhere. Angela noticed this, she squeezed my hand.

"Want to go somewhere else?" She asked softly.

".....No, I need to do this." I look down and followed the waitress to our table. We ordered and got out quickly. Outside me looked at each other and laughed. I could just imagine how we looked scarfing our food down and practically running out the door.

After about five stores I finally had everything I wanted. I found the most beautiful lamp, it had a deep red color base with a dark gold shade that had little ruby crystals hanging down around the bottom of the shade. I also found a crimson comforter with matching gold and red striped sheets. The rug so the same color as the comforter. I loved everything! It was dark when we done shopping. Angela suggested ice cream so we dropped off the bags and went to find the store that made home made ice cream. As we were walking I noticed a small dark haired girl walk into a clothing shop. I grabbed Angela and crossed the street. She looked at me wondering where we were headed.

"I just want to go into this shop for a second" I told her distractedly.

"Um OK, did you see something you wanted?" She asked me.

I looked around but didn't see the dark haired girl. What is wrong with me? First I think I see Edward now Alice. _GAH!_

"No I guess not. Let's find the ice cream shop." I smile at her but I think notices something is wrong. We found the ice cream shop on the corner. We ordered and decided to eat it as we walked. I couldn't shake the feeling we were being watched. I tried to look around without Angela noticing. I'm not sure it worked.

By now it was dark so we headed for the car.

Angela dropped me off at home and I turned to wave good bye to her. I was struggling to get everything inside. I only got half way when I dropped the comforter and felt the lamp falling. I managed to keep hold of the lamp but I wasn't so lucky. I went down with legs crossed and landed on my back. Yep, graceful me. I started to laugh when I heard what sounded like bells laughing with me. It stole my breath and I looked around. This time I knew I wasn't alone. I saw a figure standing at the tree line at the side of our house. I think it was a female, because of the hair. It was long and red, just like in my dream! I felt in a daze. _Sweet Bella, you must be more careful not to be alone. You are too precious to me. Please be careful._ Those were not _my thoughts. _Strangely I don't feel afraid, like I know this person won't hurt me. I start to walk over to the trees when I hear a growl. I stop dead in my tracks, I know that sound and I'm afraid. I run back to get my stuff and hurry to the porch. I looked back and see a blur running into the woods where I saw the other person standing but she was gone. I stand there for a few minutes but I don't see anything else.

I go inside and see my dad asleep on the couch so I wake him up. "Hi dad" I say softly.

"Just get home?" He sits up and notices my bags.

" Yeah. We had a good time." I say as I head up. " I'm gonna head up and probably call it a night."

"Bells? You are you ok? You seem bothered by something." Hes looking intently at me.

"No I'm fine just exhausted." I lied. Now I feel worse, I hate to lie especially to my dad but I'm afraid to tell him and he goes outside and gets hurt. So I remain quiet and pray those figures left.

I boot up my computer and make my bed with the new sheets as I wait for the computer to load. I haven't checked my e-mails lately, I'm sure my mom has written and is getting worried. I love the new comforter set it looks great with the gold walls and brown carpet. The lamp makes the room look cozy and soft. I sit down to read my e-mails, yep three from my mom. I type her a letter describing my room and the stuff I just got tonight. I send her my love and sigh off. i grab my book off the nightstand. I open to my saved place and start reading, but tonight I can't lose myself in the book. My mind is filled with questions and memories of the last week. I decide to take a shower so I grab my pajamas and head to the bathroom. When I get back to my room I see something pink on my bed. As I pick it up I recognize what it is. Its my ballet slippers from when I took ballet classes along time ago. My mom kept them as a memento of my dancing days. My hand is shaking and my mind is reeling. How did they get here? Just like my mirror I left this at my mom's home. I'm not sure how much longer I can act like nothing is wrong. Should I tell my dad? I decide to head downstairs.

Dad is still awake watching tv, so I just start talking, telling him about tonight starting with the resturant up to finding these on my bed just now. He isn't happy I waited so long to tell him. He goes upstairs to look around but doesn't see anything so he looks around outside. He looks _other _again. Predatory. This is the second time I'm actually feeling afraid of my dad.

"I don't see anything outside. Trust me, we are safe." He tells me as he locks the front door.

I don't really believe him. If a vampire wants in nothing can stop it. I head back upstairs and get into bed. I can't sleep and I'm feeling scared so I turn on my CD player and find my lullaby. Even though the song causes me pain to hear it also calms me down. I find myself thinking of my dad. Something was going on and I wasn't sure what it was. Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something very important when it comes to my dad? I didn't spent alot of time with him growing up, just a few weeks a year. He always seemed like me, quiet and kept to himself. He is a good dad and now he is a good friend. Since Edward left, we talk more and feel closer than ever. He has been my life support, always pulling me back if I got to close to the edge of dispare. I can't tell him everything about Edward but he has been supportive, almost like he knows more than hes letting on. He was even more than happy to help redo my room. Lately I've been catching him staring at me and he seems more _distant_, lost in thought. And a couple of times it seems he wants to tell me something, but he just walks away. I don't ask him. I figure he'll tell me when he's ready. And I'm not sure I going to like it.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT. REVIEWS = HAPPINESS :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING IT.**

I fell asleep listening to my lullaby. I was dreaming my dad was walking away from me into a fog. He kept turning around and beckoning me to follow him. I can hear him talking to someone softly. He keeps saying _You weren't supposed to leave. You promised. _I couldn't see who it was. I could feel someone behind me, breathing on my on my neck, saying things too low for my human ears to hear. I was afraid and I couldn't run or call out. I felt something on my neck... I jerked awake breathless. I lay there for a second feeling like I'm not alone in my room. I look around in the dark, I see nothing out of place but my door is open. I always close it when I go to bed. I reach over a to turn on my light and see the note Edward left lying on my nightstand. I pick it up and stare at it. I know I left it in the box. I jump out of bed and get the box out of my closet. I look inside and gasp, the note is still in the box. I pull it out and look at the two notes, that's when I notice the new note has more words on it:

_**I LIED**_

_**PLEASE FORGIVE ME**_

My hand starts to shake. I get tunnel vision, and I can't catch my breath. I'm not sure how long I sat there. I can't get a coherent thought. So many questions are pushing through my head _**how...who...why...???? **_I quickly jump up too scared to sit here all alone. I rush to my dad's room. "Dad...?" I start to call out to him when I notice no one is in his bed. I turn on the light to see better. His bed is made. It doesn't even look like he was in the room at all tonight. I head downstairs to see if he fell asleep on the couch again, but he isn't there. "DAD!" I wait for a response. I don't get one. _Where is he? He should be here._I'm really starting to get worried. Where would he go at three in the morning?? I pray nothing has happened to him. I couldn't take it if I lost him too. I look outside but his truck is gone, so I decide to call him on his cell but it goes to voice mail. _"Dad..if you get this before you get home. PLEASE call me!" _I could hear my voice shaking as I leave the message.

I can't sleep so I go sit on the couch and turn on the TV to wait for him to get home. Everything that has happened in the past week races through my mind. _What am I missing?_ Whatever it is it can't be good. I had a really bad feeling things were about to get worse. After about an hour I hear my dad pull up, so I jump up to meet him. All the lights are off as he walks up on the porch. I can see him through our glass door. He looks different, but oddly familiar. His skin looks pale and luminescent and his eyes look like darkness! I struggle to breathe as his eyes meet mine. I stagger backwards, I know those characteristics! _Edward, my DAD looks like EDWARD! _The last thing I remember is a buzzing sound in my ears.

The next thing I remember is waking up in my bed. I try to clear my head from the grogginess of waking up._ WOW, what a dream! _I look at my clock and realize I how late it is. I get dressed and head downstairs to get breakfast. I'm still not completely comfortable being alone in the house so I rush to the kitchen.

_**Bells,**_

_**We need to talk. I'll be home early with a pizza.**_

_**I love you, Dad**_

As I get read the note I have a dreadful feeling my dream _wasn't_ a dream after all. I can see another note under my dad's. I pull it out, it's the note from my dream! _This can't be happening._The feeling of dread grows. I can't stay in this house any longer, so I head for my truck. I don't have a destination in mind, I'm just driving and thinking about things. I think about Edward. I never used to let myself but I feel I need too. After he left my world stopped. I had no reason to live because HE was my reason for living. I knew I had to go on but it was hard, my dad was there every step of the way. From waking me out of my self induced fog of misery to now. It still hurts painfully to think of him. The void where my heart used to be is still there but I'm used to it now. I know I will love him forever, there will never be anyone else for me. Even though he left me, I can't let him go. Without realizing it I had driven to Edward's house. I guess my subconscious was the one driving. _Sigh. _I get out and head for the front door. I'm shocked to find it unlocked. For a brief second I wonder if they're back. _Silly Bella_. Memories rush back but I find myself smiling instead being sad. I'm not sure that's a good thing. I feel a change in me and I'm not sure what it means. As I walk through the house I see them everywhere. Everything is still here like they never left. I find myself at his piano and I sit down. I softly play a few notes, I remember sitting here as he played me my lullaby for the first time. I smile as a tear falls silently down my cheek. I get up and head upstairs. I pass by everyone's room. I can still smell their unique scent as if they where in there. I pause at Edward's room, I brace myself as I enter. His scent is the strongest, like its wrapping itself around me and welcoming me home. I just stand there taking it all in. Everything is the same. I see his shirt on his couch, I pick it up and hold it close to my heart. I can't believe I'm doing this but I slip his shirt over my head. The feelings here are overwhelming but comforting somehow. I sit on his couch and realize how sleepy I am. As I fall into a light sleep I dream someone is talking softly around me. "_Shush. Let let her sleep. She's so beautiful like an angel. My Bella._ I fall into a deep sleep with my lullaby playing softly around me.

I awake with a jolt. _Where am I??_ Then I remember where I am. It's almost dark so I make my way outside. Charlie will be worried if I'm not home soon. _Oh no! _He's getting off early so we can talk. I groan. How am I going to explain this? As I drive away I don't see the curtains fall back into place.

I see dad's cruiser as I get to the house. I climb out and realize I still have Edward's shirt on so I quickly take it off and stuff it into my bag. Dad meets me on the porch and says. "Long day? Theres pizza on the counter why don't u grab some and meet me in the living room."

I drop my bag, get a drink and a slice of pizza then join my dad in the living room. I start to eat while waiting for him to begin.

He seems to be gathering his thoughts, finally he looks at me. "I'm not sure how to do this so I'll just start at the beginning. I couldn't come to terms with losing Tory and then your mom leaving, taking you with her so I decided to take some time and see the world. When I needed money I would find a small town and find odd jobs to do. I did this for about 2 months when I found a new town to stop in. I had been finding woods to sleep in sometimes in my car, sometimes on the ground in a sleeping bag. One night I was really tired so my guard so down. Maybe if I hadn't been so tired I would of noticed something was _off, _a feeling of danger was in the woods that night." He paused to let me take this in.

My thoughts were swirling around. What was he telling me?? Could he....? Does he know about _vampires _??? I don't say anything. I can't.

"Bella. I know more than you think." he looks me the eye. _Huh, How did he just answer me?_

I still can't speak so he continues.

"I woke up to the feeling of fire. It was burning through my body, eating up everything in its path. For days I laid in the woods burning up. Finally the fire died out and I was aware of new sounds, my eyes could see better than ever, and I could run! Soon I realized I wasn't alone. There was a young woman with me, her name was Megan. She had changed me into a vampire because she was lonely. It took along time to come to terms with what I had become."

I realized he had stopped talking and was just sitting there looking at something out the window. I couldn't move. _My dad is a vampire...a VAMPIRE!!! _No, no, no this isn't possible. I don't know what to say or think.

"Dad, I don't know what to say. Are you seriously telling me that your a vampire? All this time I've lived here? How? You eat, sleep and breath! I've seen you." I'm not sure I took a breath when I said this. It's a good thing I'm sitting down.

"I know it's hard to take in Bella, but I know you know all about vampires."

"H H How do you know that dad? " I asked him nervously.

"Because I know all about the Cullens. I have since they came here. And yes they know about me." He answers my next question.

I have so many questions, so much confusion. I try to get out my questions but they are all jumbled up. He notices and says he will explain everything to me.

"I stayed with Megan for about a year. She taught me all I needed to know and helped me to stay away from the humans. We only drank from animals. She had a gift for manipulating desires so I was able to get the through the newborn stage in just a few months. I found out I had a gift also, I can _appear_ human. I can act so human no one would know the difference. Eating is still hard but I am able to. I can also mask my true scent to a more human scent and I can make my skin appear normal in the sunlight."

"I was tired of wandering around, I wanted to go home. I missed you more than anything. Megan made it so I could never _want _to hurt you. I made my way back to Forks, I was able to get my police officer position back and I started living as a human. It wasn't the easiest at first but when you started coming I knew I had to make it work. And for you I did." He is pacing at this point.

All this time and I never had a clue. And he even was able to hide it from Billy and remain friends. I still trying to process everything.

"Dad. I'm floored! I never had any clue. Thank you for trying for me. I love you and I don't think any less of you." I was standing by now too. Then he said the one thing I wasn't ready for.

"So I guess we need to talk about Edward now."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay that's the next chapter! Was anyone surprised? I'd love to hear from you **

**Please review! Reviews make me type faster :)) Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF TWILIGHT.**

"_Do we take her tonight?" I heard from behind me._

_"No, not yet. She's with that other vamp and the house is being protected. We will wait til she is alone." I reply._

_Sweet Bella, I have waited so long for you. You will pay for what you and those other vamps have done. I will make you pay painfully and slowly._

_"I want her to be afraid. I want to see the terror in her eyes. I want her to know there is nowhere to go. She will beg me to kill her in the end."_

_I could feel the hatred mixed with the venom gliding through my veins. I have no other thought but Bella. And she will scream._

_James will be avenged._

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_She is beautiful and light. She was supposed to be mine. How can I protect them when I fear for their safety. All this time and I never knew what he was. All that wasted time and heartache. And now she is here too._

_Bella, my Bella....I love you so much. _

_Soon._

_Soon all will be revealved._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OK THATS THE NEXT CHAPTER. SORRY BUT IT HAD TO BE SHORT. I WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR! :))**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF TWILIGHT.**

********Thank you to everyone who left me a review and added my story to favorites. I really appreciate it!!**

I am standing in the middle of my living room looking at the man I call dad. I have known him all my life, or at least I thought I did. My dad is a vampire.

"_So I guess we need to talk about Edward."_

"I have so many questions but I don't know where to begin." I wasn't even sure I wanted to. I walked back to couch to sit down.

"Let me explain from the beginning and maybe it will help you." He said. "When the Cullens moved here I knew right away they were vampires. I keep myself hidden from them, I wanted to observe them before I revealed myself to them. In time I saw they were a 'family' not a coven. They are very nice people and the younger ones didn't cause any problems. After about a year I made it known what I was to them. They were shocked because I could appear human, they never had a clue. We even hunted together. After I found out you were coming I made them promise they wouldn't tell you. It was hard to sit back and watch you and Edward, especially when he was undecided about you. I wanted to ship you to your mom but Alice convinced me to wait. Then I watched as my _human_ daughter fell in love with a _vampire._ In the beginning, when I had to hunt he would come over to watch over you. I could tell he was falling in love with you, so I let him stay here at night as long as nothing happened. Watching you two I could see he was your soul-mate. After your party I was furious when he told me he was leaving you! The reasons he gave..." He didn't finish his sentence. "That's his story to tell."

I was floored as he told me all this. My head was spinning and I couldn't form a single thought. I felt kinda mad, everyone knew but me. I needed some time to think about this.

"Dad, I think I need to be alone for awhile. Its making me sad to think about all this because I have to think about Edward too. And I don't want to think about him." I said softly.

"Well Bells, the thing is your gonna have to think about him sooner than you think." He came over to sit by me.

I could only stare at him in confusion. "They're back Bells,all of them, in fact they've been back for awhile now." He said as he hugged me. I jumped up off the couch "No! This can't be happening." I started to cry. How was I going to cope with seeing them and knowing I wasn't wanted. This is so unfair!

I whirled around and raced to the door, I needed to get out of here. "Bella stop!" I heard my dad yelling at me. "I can't dad I just need to be alone, I can't think in here".

"Bella you don't understand you can't be alone anymore." He grabbed my arm. I could feel the strength of his hand on my arm. "What are talking about?" I started to pull my arm out of his hand, I really wanted to just take off and be alone.

"Baby, your being hunted." He looked about to cry. I started to feel dizzy so I sat down on the ground. I remembered when James and Victoria had chased me before and I almost died. I started to shake. "Dad, what am I going to do? I can't do this alone! Why me again? I'm nothing special." I was crying by now.

"You aren't alone Bells, I'm here with you." He was hugging me. "And I called an old friend to come stay with us."

"A friend?" I was tryng to think of who you come help us, help _me. _

"Yeah back when I was with Megan, she had changed another guy. She used her 'gift' on him as well so I know I can trust him to help us. You won't have to worry about him attacking you. You are really gonna like him." He explained to be.

I was still trying to deal with this whole issue so I didn't say anything.

"He will be here tomorrow and he will stay will us. I enrolled him in school with you and he will be in all your classes." I was just looking at him. _Wow, I feel like I'm in the Twilight zone. And I'm the only human._

"So I now have a vampire body guard? I was shaking my head. Would my life ever be normal?

"I don't want to take any chances. We have got to figure out who is hunting you." He seemed lost in thought.

"Well, I going to bed now. I feel overloaded with this situation." I walked over to him and hugged him. He wasn't a 'human' right now so I could feel the coldness and hardness of his body. I shivered. I really looked at him for the first time, I was in shock! He is handsome and so young. He could pass as my other brother! His hair is pitch black and hanging down not brushed back, is eyes are a golden color and his skin is smooth. He looks totally different.

"Wow dad, you look so different and very handsome!" I think if he was human he would blush. I giggled.

"Thanks Bells, remember I won't let anything hurt you now go to bed." He kissed my cheek and I raced upstairs.

I got ready for bed and turned on my Cd player. When my lullaby came on I started to drift asleep. _Goodnight Bella, soon my dear soon._

I snap open my eyes but no one is there. I pull the covers up higher and drift back to sleep.

_It's cold and foggy. I can't see where I'm walking anymore. "Dad?" I look around nervously but I can't find him. "Help dad, I'm lost!" I trip over a fallen log and crash to my knees. I reach down and feel wetness. I could smell it before I saw it on my hand. Blood. I start to feel dizzy. "please..." I can hear something headed my way. I try to get up but my leg hurts. I don't remember how I hurt it this bad. The sound is getting louder! NO, LEAVE ME ALONE! Something hits me in the side and I feel weightless. I can still hear the sound but it's louder now. I can feel the wind on my face. I glance behind me and I see someone where I once sat on the ground. Thats odd wasn't I just there a second ago... The person reaches down and smears my blood on their hand. I hear a growling and look into golden eyes. What?! Someone has me in their arms and running with me. I start to whimper no no no... Why can't I see who it is? We race through the trees and come to a clearing. "Your safe now." I glance up at the face.. OH NO it's...._

I wake up with a jolt and fall out of bed. Ouch! I can hear my dad calling me and racing to my room "BELLA?"

"I'm fine dad, I just woke up to fast and fell out of bed." I sighed.

"Are you OK?" He sounds concerned but chuckling.

"Yeah you know me, I'm going to take a shower and I'll be down." I told him as I start to grab my clothes.

I head to my dresser and reach for a shirt,when I see it. Another note.

_**Your safe now**_

"NO!" I stumbled backwards, tripped over the rug and landed on my back. I could hear my dad rushing into my room.

"Bells??" He rushed to my side. I opened my eyes to find a wickedly handsome face right above mine. _WHOA_.. I could only stare. Was I drooling??

"Bella?" My dad called again. _Huh..oops._ I blushed.

I looked for my dad and found him at my side. He helped me up.

"What happened?" He asked. I looked at the guy again and blushed when he smiled at me.

"I..I.. I found this note on my dresser." I then explained about my dream and hearing those same words. I just sat there feeling helpless.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I've called in reinforcements, your going to be fine." My dad pulled me into a hug. I just felt like crying. I hopped up and grabbed my clothes and ran for the bathroom.

I heard the cutest laugh as I ran out the door, I blushed even harder.

As I stood in the hot shower I kept thinking about the guy with my dad, that must be my new body guard. I had to admit I found him gorgeous. And I was happy to note his eyes were golden. He was a vegetarian too. His hair was blond and it had hung in his eyes, I had wanted to push it out of his eyes. He made me nervous, but I realized it was because I wanted to get to know him. This can NOT be a good thing.

I got out of the shower and headed downstairs. I could smell someone cooking and I felt my stomach rumble. I walked into the kitchen and saw the beautiful guy standing at the stove. He turned and smiled at me and said

"Good morning, Bella." He had a beautiful voice.

"Um..hi" I sat down at the table. I was unsure what to say to him.

"By the way I'm Nikoli, but you can call me Nik. I made you breakfast I hope your hungry." He was dishing food on my plate.

"Yeah I am, this smells great. Thank you." I couldn't help but smile at him. "Wheres my dad?" I was looking around for him.

"He said he had some business in town to take care of." He sat down with at the table.

We sat there in silence as I ate. He started to talk and I soon found myself at ease with him. He told me his story and how he met my dad and they became good friends. He talked of random stuff and I found myself answering his questions. I wasn't even aware of it but I soon was talking about Edward. He didn't say anything just kept looking at me.I couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to him. It made me miss Edward more. I used to love when we would talk for hours. I snapped out of it and paid more attention to my food. We spent the entire day just hanging out and getting to know one another. I was glad I made a knew friend. Around dusk my dad came home.

"Hi dad." I walked over to him to help him take off his jacket.

He kissed my head and said hi to us. We walked over to the couch and talked about his day.

"I went to talk to some more friends to help watch you and the house." He began. I was shaking my head, I couldn't believe this was happening again. I started to cry so Nik put his arms around me and let me cry on his shoulder. I could feel my dad looking at us, but I didn't look up. I knew they we talking but I couldn't hear anything because they were talking to fast. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know. After I stopped crying I went to the kitchen to make a sandwich for dinner.

Nik followed me and my dad stepped out to hunt.

"There's something I been wanting to ask you." He was looking at me intently.

I found myself just staring at him. "Bella...?" He was smiling. _Huh..What was that?_

"Oh sorry, what? I said blushing.

"I said, Why haven't you changed into a vampire?" I really didn't want to answer because I didn't want to talk about Edward again so soon.

He could tell I really didn't want to answer. "That's OK, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." He was looking down at the table. I found myself telling him just so he wouldn't feel so dejected.

I took a deep breath "Well, I wanted to very badly at one time. When Edward and fell in love I wanted to spend forever with him. I asked him too, pleaded with him to but he wouldn't. He said he didn't want to condem me to that type of 'life'.

I told him as long as I was with him it wouldn't matter to me what type of life it was. He was adamit about me staying human. After he told me he didn't want me any more I didn't want to live forever if I didn't have him. I guess I know why he didn't want to change me." I laughed a little at the end.

I could feel the wait of his stare. I looked up at him and he said. "How could anyone not want to spend eternity with you? Do you think you'll change your mind? If you found someone else?"

I wasn't sure what to say. I knew I would always love Edward deeply, but he left me so I was at a loss.

I answered him honestly "I really don't know. I loved him deeply and it's hard to forget that type of pain. I hope I can find someone to love again but I honestly don't know. My heart is still missing and until I get it back I'm no good to anyone."

"I doubt that." He was still staring at me. I wanted to escape, it was to overwhelming.

"I think I'll go to bed. We have school tomorrow." I told him goodnight.

"Goodnight sweet Bella. Sleep well." He stood up and followed me upstairs.

"Your dad wants me to stay in your room just in case. I'll wait till your in bed then I'll keep guard." And he walked out.

I'm sure my mouth was hanging open. _WHAT?? no!_I quickly changed into my pajamas and got into bed. I turned the Cd player on and squeezed my eyes together. Nik walked back in and sat in the rocking chair.

"Night Bella." He said softly.

"Night Nik." I prayed I didn't talk in my sleep tonight. _UGH._

_As I drifted to sleep I never saw the figure outside my window. I never saw Nik smile at him as he stared him down. I slept without dreaming._

_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**OK that's the end of chapter. Let me know what you think... Please Review they make me happy:D**


	8. Chapter 8

************I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF TWILIGHT*****************

**Nic POV:**

I couldn't believe I'm here after with her after all these years. This afternoon with her has been amazing, seeing her smile and laugh, all my memories came rushing back. The only thing that makes me sad is she doesn't remember me, but I'm determined she will remember me. She has been the light of my world since the moment I met her fourteen years ago, I loved her but in a brotherly way. Every summer I made my way back to Forks to spend the summer with her while she was at Charlie's. Watching her grow up was amazing. She was perfect, I realized I loved her when she was thirteen and at that moment I knew she was meant to be mine. I even followed her to Phoenix and visited her at night, but since I never aged past nineteen I had to stay hidden from her. Charlie knew how I felt but asked me to wait for her to grow up, to give her a chance at _human _life. What I never expected is for her to think I was all a dream and Renee encouraged the dreams. She never did fully trust me. She never knew I was there at night watching Bella but Charlie knew, he asked me to leave and wait for Bella to turn 18 before coming back into her life. I was heartbroken. The last time I saw her I took back the locket I gave her and bid her goodbye. I haven't seen her since. But I ached for her everyday.

When Charlie called and told me Bella was being hunted I almost lost it. I jumped on my motorcycle and made my way here in half the usual time. I had to get to Bella. When our eyes met for that first time I felt that same connection as before. And I knew she felt it too. I wanted to grab her up and hold her and kiss her. I knew Charlie wouldn't be happy about that so I didn't. Besides she still doesn't remember me yet. To her I'm just a dream that faded away.

But I _**will**_ make her remember me.

Charlie just got home and was telling us he contacted some friends to help watch over Bella. When she started to cry, I couldn't stop myself from grabbing her and holding her. I could feel Charlie's glare but I didn't care.

"Nic..." He growled at me. I knew Bella couldn't understand us since we were talking to fast for human ears.

"Don't start Charlie, you know I won't rush her or hurt her." I told him. _Man, she felt so good in my arms_.

"She has to remember on her own or she'll never believe you are real or want to change." He was looking at Bella tenderly.

"I know but I am going to get her to remember me. I was worried about her finding out I was a vampire but Edward solved that for me. Now she will accept me easier." I was rocking Bella, I couldn't let her go.

"Look you know what he did to her, so you have to understand she is hurting. Be careful. I liked Edward and your my best friend but I want her to be happy. You do realize he will fight for her when he gets here don't you?" He said.

"Yeah I know but Bella thinks he doesn't love her and she wasn't enough to hold him. And he refused to make her a vampire. So I have that advantage on my side. And I want her to be a vampire! She is my mate and she will realize it soon." I had to calm down or Bella would know something was going on.

"Well whomever she ends up with will have to change her. She doesn't have alot of time left. Aro only gave her till her eighteenth birthday and that's in 7 months. I want her to graduate first and we still have to deal with whomever is hunting her. Alice can't see when it will happen though, the person keeps changing his or her mind. We have to be ready for anything." He was lost in thought.

I growl at the name Alice, not her really but that _they_ were here again. I didn't want them here. Soon Bella stopped crying and went to the kitchen.

"I'm going to hunt. Guard her well my friend." He took off and left us alone.

I followed Bella to the kitchen. I had to ask her why she didn't want to become a vampire. I could tell she didn't want to tell me but she did. After she explained about Edward I wanted to kill him. _How could he hurt someone as special as her??_

I immediately perked up. He left her! I'm glad he wasn't around it made it easier to win her over. Soon we went upstairs, she needed sleep for school tomorrow. I told her I was staying in her room at night to protect her. I chuckled to myself as I walked out of her room. The look on her face was priceless.

She turned on her Cd player and drifted to sleep. She is so beautiful. If I had a heart I'm sure it would of burst from the love I felt for her.

After she fell asleep I placed the locket I gave her on her dresser for her to find in the morning. I was wearing the key to it around my neck.

I could smell another vamp out the window. I knew that smell so I just turned my head and looked at him. I smiled huge and said one word as I looked at Edward. _MINE._

_***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**Thank you for reading I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think. HMMM... Should Bella love Edward or Nik???**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:**

**I just wanted to thank everyone who as reviewed and alerted/favored my story.**

**I have started a new story as well but I need to know if you would like for me continue with this story. I'm getting alerts and its being added to favorites but not many reviews.**

**The only way I know is to add your review!**

**So let me know what you think..Thanks :))**


	10. Chapter 10

******I DO NOT THE WORLD OF TWILIGHT******

I awoke the next morning to the feeling of being watched. I nervously glanced around my room and saw _him._ Nic. I stared at him for an uncertain amount of time. _HUH...Why do I keep doing that? _I could feel the blush creeping up my face and jumped out of bed.

"Good morning Bella." He was smiling at me.

"Um..morning." I mumbled. "I'm going to get ready for school." I went to my dresser to get my clothes and saw a necklace..a _locket_ lying there. I felt like I was in a daze. _I know that locket!!!_ I slowly picked it up and looked at it.

Still in a daze I asked "Nic? Do you still have the key?"

He looked at me in surprise. "Yes I do. In the same place its always been. Around my neck."

"I thought I lost it. I can't believe I forgot this locket. I loved it for so long. _Ohhh..._" I turned to look at him.

"..._Prince Nicky???"_

He smiled the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. "Yes Princess Isabella, It is me" He walked over to me and stood close to me while he caressed my cheek.

I closed my eyes and all my _memories _came flooding back. They weren't just dreams! He was real..my Nicky. My best friend. I can't believe I forgot him. _How_ could I forget him. I touched his face.

"You left me." I told him.

"I had to I wasn't aging and your mom was starting to notice that. But trust me when I say I didn't want to. You were my world." He explained to me. _You still are. _He sighed.

"Oh Nic, I'm so glad you are here with me. I can't wait to catch up!" I glanced at the clock. "Oh no we have to hurry! We have to leave in 15 minutes."

I raced to take a shower and get ready for school. I threw on my favorite jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I went back to my room and found my boots and jacket. At the last minute I grabbed up the locket and put it on. I ran down the stairs while putting my hair in a loose pony tail. But of coarse, I stumbled down the last two stairs and almost landed on my face when I felt a pair of strong arms catch me. I could feel his breath on my face as he chuckled at me.

"Bella, you haven't changed a bit."

I scowled at him and wiggled free. As soon as I stepped down I felt a stabbing pain in my right ankle. _"Ohh._" I moaned. Nic immediately scooped me up. He took my boot off and looked at my ankle. It wasn't swollen just sore.

"You probably just twisted it. I guess I'll just have to carry you all day." He said smiling.

"NO! I mean no, Please _no_." I said in a rush.

"Geesh Bella, I was just kidding. You used to like it when I carried you." He tugged on my pony tail.

"Well, I'm all grown up now so I am **not** being carried around like a child!" If I could growl I would have. He just laughed at me. I yanked my boot back on. Bad me move._ Ouch. _I tied it loosely and stood up. He followed behind me, I'm sure waiting for me to fall again. And I didn't disappoint him. As I was hopping to the front door I fell backwards and landed on his chest. _Wow..nice... Whoa! Where did that come from?? _I quickly got off of him. I could tell I was blushing. He just walked away from me without a comment. I watched him walk to the hall closet and grab something out. He came back to me with a helmet and jacket and handed them to me.

I'm sure I looked confused as I asked "Why are you handing them to me?

"You will need them for my bike." He said.

"Oh no, I'm not getting on your bike! We are taking my truck." I tried to give the stuff back.

"No we are not. For one thing that hunk of metal is slow and two you can't drive with a hurt ankle." He yanked my jacket off me and threw it on the couch. "And besides you used to love riding with me."

I tried to think of a way to get out of this but he was right, I can't drive with my sore ankle. And now that he mentioned it I remember loving it when he took me for rides on his bike. I sighed.

"Fine then." I stalked outside well I tried too. He grabbed me up and carried me outside. He set me on the bike and helped me put the jacket and helmet on. Both were a perfect fit. He got on the bike and started it up.

We never saw the figure racing across the yard to my house.

****************************

As we drove to school I could feel the excitement in me. _Wow! _That was fun! I guess he could tell I loved it.

"See, I knew you would love it." He was smiling at me. We were in the parking lot and I could feel the stares at us. I gulped and looked around. It looked like the whole school was out here. I cringed. He just calmly got off the bike and picked me up. I tried to get out of his arms but he held tight. I was so embarrassed. I could just imagine what everyone was thinking.

I saw Angela and Ben make their way to us.

"Hi Bella." They both greeted me.

I smiled at them "Hi guys. I want you to meet my good friend Nic. He is an old family friend from Phoenix. He is staying with us for awhile." I explained to them. That is the story we are using.

They exchanged greetings. He dazzled them. I explained that I hurt my ankle this morning so we all walked inside the main office. Angela and Ben helped me to the nurse's office while Nic went to get his schedule. It turns out he was right I just twisted it. The nurse wrapped my ankle and gave me an ice pack to place on it during the day. Nic met me there and showed me his schedule, we had every class together. _Gee, what a surprise_.

I could just imagine what everyone was thinking as he carried me to all my classes. I think I blushed all day. Angela helped explain who Nic was and soon everyone knew he was my friend from Phoenix. A couple of times I heard the name Edward, I did my best to ignore them and the sadness in my heart. It wasn't easy.

At lunch we sat at the empty table in back with Angela and Ben. Finally school was over and we headed home. I found I loved going fast, I felt so safe with Nic. When we got home I felt Nic tense up.

"Bella, I think _someone_ has been here." He slowly scanned the area. "It was awhile ago so your safe. Just hang on tight just in case." He scooped me and put me on his back. A feeling of sadness overwhelmed me. Edward love to carry me like this. I held on tight, I was scared. He ran inside and looked around the house. No one was here. He set me down on the couch and called my dad. I closed my eyes as they spoke. Since I was the only one eating he called in a pizza for me and sat next to me on the couch.

We decided to do our homework while waiting for the pizza. I was still a little worried so Nic stayed near me till my dad came home. They talked some more about my safety and decided to just continue as we are till something happened, since we still didn't know_ who_ was after me. We watched TV for awhile and I started to get sleepy. Nic carried me upstairs and put me in bed. I could feel my dad staring at us. I just wasn't sure why. He placed me on my bed and let me get ready for bed. I knew I just had a few minutes til he came back so I hurried. I was getting under the covers when he came back in. He sat on the bed and we started talking about us. The more we talked the more I remembered him and the closeness we shared. I was really happy he was back in my life. It made some of the pain I was feeling disappear. As much as I was happy he was here I was still longing for Edward to be here instead. I wasn't sure I could ever get over Edward but maybe I had a reason too now. My heart thumped painfully.

"Bella. I need to tell you something important. Your dad left it up to me when to tell you." Nic began.

I could only nod my head.

"Well its about you so don't freak out. Sometime ago,we aren't sure when, the Volturie found out about you. They aren't happy you know about vampires so they gave you til your 18th birthday to either change into a vampire or you would have to die."

"WHAT?!" I screamed at him. This can't be happening. The one thing I wanted for so long, I had to do and now I don't know if I still want it. Because I don't have my reason to live forever anymore. _Me..a VAMPIRE!_

We talked some more about it, how my dad wanted me to graduate first, and give me a chance to come to terms with it. My head was spinning. He told me he would be there with me through it and help me adjust. He also said my dad was trying to track down Megan to see if she would come help me. I was in shock. In a matter of months my whole world change and it was a done deal. Whether Edward wanted me to or not.

I needed some time to think so I laid down to try to sleep and and just think. _Could_ I do this without Edward? Did I _want_ too? I wasn't sure.

That night I dreamed I was a vampire and Edward kept saying _No! _and running from me.

The days past in a blur. The end of the year was wrapping up. Before I knew it it was April, only one month til I graduated.

We have been taking the bike everyday, so when we pulled up to school I really happy I had a helmet with a black visor on. That way no one could see the look of anguish on my face. I could feel Nic tense up at the same time I did. He quickly got off the bike and turned to me.

"Breathe baby, you can do this." He was helping me off the bike. He had the same look on his face as I did.

I tried to be calm or at least as calm as I could be. He took my hand and walked us to our first class. I gripped his hand in desperation.

They were standing in front of us.

"Hello Bella." It was the Cullens. But most importantly.

It was Edward.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Okay Edward is finally back..But will he be able to win Bella back? Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading :))**


	11. Chapter 11

******I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT*****

"_Edward. Is. Here!_ _Breathe_ _Bella. _My chest was starting to hurt. I could feel him looking at me but I couldn't meet his eyes. Just the thought of that sent a shudder down my back. _WHY? Why wasn't I enough for you? How could you do this to me? Didn't you even care that you left me devastated and broken? Why are you here? WHY DIDN'T YOU LOVE ME ENOUGH? _All these questions raced though my mind at a dizzying speed. I wanted to scream and hit something. But mostly I wanted to run to him and throw myself in his arms and beg him to take me back. _GAH, I'm pathetic. Stupid Bella._ Itried to snap out of it_. _My thought process must of got mixed up with walking because my feet got confused and I started to fall. All at once four arms started to catch me. But it was Alice I clung to. She helped me up and hugged me.

"Oh Bella! I missed you so much." She gushed.

"I missed you too." I didn't want to release her but I did and stepped back.

I said hello to everyone else but I barely glanced at Edward. It hurt too much. I started introduced Nic to them but everyone, all at once, explained they already knew him and the situation. They told us Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett were meeting my dad today to talk about me and my safety. I felt kinda mad, everyone was in the loop except for me. That just goes to show I was and will never be part of their family. My thoughts must have been showing on my face because Alice was just staring at me with a slight frown but she didn't say anything. Jasper and Nic seemed to hit it off right away, it was a nice feeling seeing him being excepted by them. We all started walking to class when I felt him behind me. I tried my best not to think of him and the things he said before he left. My heart was pounding and I felt like running away. I must of made the that decision because Alice looked at me and shook her head no. I sighed.

I didn't realize everyone else was ahead of us til Alice skipped ahead to walk with Jasper. I started to speed up when I felt someone tug on my arm. I tried to ignore it but he got me to stop and turn to face him. I squeezed my eyes shut and refused to look at him.

"Please open your eyes Bella." Edward asked me.

"No." I knew I was being ridiculous but I didn't care.

"Bella." I could hear the laughter in his voice.

_Go away! NO, Please hold me! _I struggled to hold the words back. I finally looked at him. _Big mistake!_I could feel the pull of his eyes and I quickly step away from him and took a deep breath.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"We need to talk. It's about us and..." He was saying.

I cut him off. "Look, I get it. We aren't together, you've moved on. I won't get in your way. I know your here to help me in this situation because my dad asked your family to. _I won't bother you_. When it's over you'll leave again. _I get it!_" I could feel my tears starting and I felt the helplessness returning. The void I manged to control just erupted open and the pain was taking over my body. I wanted to run away and find a place where I could scream and rant and rave. _How dare he assume I would cause a scene! Did he think I was that pathetic I would get on my knees and beg him to love me? That I would cause him difficulty here. _I didn't look at him, I couldn't. I couldn't bare to see the look of relief on his perfect face.

He started to say something but I turned and ran towards Nic, I felt his arms hold me as I shook. He lead me inside alone without saying anything. I didn't care what anyone thought, I just needed to get away from them. We got to first period just before the bell. I tried to pay attention but I couldn't. About 15 minutes into class the door opened. My heart thumped loudly. _Please not...Great! Am I cursed?_

Edward walked towards us and sat down behind us. I could see Nic glaring at him. I keep my eyes down the entire class time. After class was over, we headed to our next class, I realized Edward was following us. Nic turned and asked him what class he had next. Edward told us and I felt an odd sensation in my stomach. My class.

I found my nerve and asked him "What are you other classes?"

He smiled at me and told me "All yours". He started walking around me and his arm grazed mine. I felt the odd familiar electric sensation run down my arm. I gasped and pull my arm away. Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear

"It's still there. I know you felt it." He looked smug when he glanced at Nic. I felt the air crackle between them. _Why does it matter?He seems different now...more cocky. This can't be good. Am I finally seeing the real Edward. Was it all a show before? I felt like a fool._

I quickly ran by him and went to class. The day went by slowly. Every second dragged by and I was constantly aware of him. Nic must of sensed it because he stayed closer to me than ever. Lunch arrived and we went to the cafeteria. Alice was bouncing in her seat and flagged us down we we entered. I was just sitting down when I noticed Edward sat down beside me. Alice managed to hold a conversation almost entirely by herself. I couldn't pay attention to her. Every time Edward moved he brushed up against me. And it happened a lot. He didn't look at me once just sat there and pretended to eat. I felt on fire from the tingling in my body. I was hyper aware of Edward. _THIS SO WASN'T FAIR_!! Jasper excused himself and went outside, Alice followed him. I realized the entire room was staring at us. I looked at around and realized what they saw. Nic on one side and Edward on the other. If I so much as breathed I would touch them. I didn't even want to imagine what every one was thinking.

After lunch the rest of the day slowly went by. Edward was everywhere I turned. I knew he was laughing at me. After school I ran to the motorcycle with Nic and Edward following close behind me.

I turned to Nic "Let's leave right now, please!

"Don't you want to tell them by?" He asked me.

I shook my head no and out my helmet on. I could see Edward glaring at us from his car. He had to wait for Alice and Jasper. Nic started the bike and we took off. I wrapped my arms around Nic and hugged him. I could feel the tears falling. Halfway home Nic stopped the bike and turned to hug me. He let me cry on his shoulder and he stroked my hair. All of a sudden he stiffened up and started growling. I pulled away thinking they followed us but it wasn't. I saw two men standing on the road in front of us. They were vampires. _Laurent! NONONO! _I started to shake, my mind was telling me to run. I didn't know who the other guy was.

"Well, well, well..." The guy was smiling evilly at me. He looked familiar...

"What do you want?" Nic got off the bike and looked ready to attack. The blond was just staring at me. My brain finally focused and I got a good look at the blond. My heart stopped. _It can't be..._

"Hello little Bella." Laurent said.

"Who are you guys and what do you want?" Nic was in vampire mode now. I was frozen on the back of the bike.

"My name is Vincent and this little human got my brother James killed. Now she is going to pay." He started laughing and walking towards us. My heart was in my throat. There was no way Nic could take them both on and keep me alive.

Nic ran at Vincent and they both went rolling on the ground. I got off the bike and was walking backwards. Laurent was coming at me, I knew it was pointless to try to get away but I couldn't stop. I could hear Nic fighting Vincent I want to scream for him to help me but my voice was frozen. Laurent was stalking me, grinning because he knew he had me.

All of a sudden I felt a thickness in the air, a fog was rolling in. I felt a breeze as someone ran up behind me. I felt myself being lifted into strong arms. I started the thrash and struggle to get down. I heard someone hiss at me.

"Do you want to live?" I was asked.

I was terrified but I nodded yes. I looked around for Nic and saw they were still fighting and Laurent was headed back for them. _NO!_

I screamed at Nic "LOOK OUT NIC!"

And the next thing I knew we were racing across the field. I looked back and saw Edward's silver Volvo speeding towards Nic.

I heard someone yell "Bella, NO!"

That caught my attention and I looked up at the person carrying me away from my protectors. My breath caught in my throat.

_**Victoria!**_

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Review review review!!!! And let me know what you think...:))**


	12. Chapter 12

*********I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**********

My mind was frozen in shock. I couldn't seem to form any words. I just jumped into the arms of the woman whos mate died because of me. _Can I get more stupid?? _I prayed Nic and Edward were following me. I think she read my mind.

"Don't worry they can't follow us. I blurred our scents so we are impossible to find." She told me.

"Please, please let me go!" I begged her.

"I can't Bella. I know you won't believe this but I am trying to save you." I'm not sure I heard her correctly. I tried struggling but it was useless.

"Stop it Bella, you'll only hurt yourself and slow us down." She said gently. "I'm not going to hurt you."

_Sure, but your going to kill me._

I was so cold and scared, I couldn't escape and she wasn't slowing down. Heck, I wasn't sure we were even in Washington anymore. The sun was setting so I knew we had been running for miles.

She wouldn't answer any of my questions just kept running. My death keep running through my mind. I planned my funeral and imagined all the people who showed up. I imagined Edward mostly. In my mind he was heartbroken and wanted to avenge me. I was crying and feeling hopeless. There was no way I was getting out of this.

"We are almost there." She shook me out of my fantasies.

She was slowing down so I could actually see the trees we passed by. My teeth had start to rattle and I realized my face was frozen. There was snow on the ground. _Where were we??_

Up ahead I saw a little house with lights on. She was leading us there. Hopefully I could get warm there, at least until she killed me. I was at peace about that now, what else could I do? I was alone with a vampire who hated me.

She stopped before the door and set me down gently. I wasn't sure why she brought me here to kill me. Maybe she likes to play with her food before eating it.

She had to push me inside the door. I wasn't about to make this easy!

"Bella, I know your scared of me. But please believe me when I tell you I'm NOT going to kill you." She said as she was building a fire in the fireplace.

I just stared at her. Finally I had to ask "Why??"

"It's a long story, that's why I brought you here. Everything you will need is here." She walked to the kitchen and was showing me the cabinets."It's all for you. And there are clothes in your bedroom."

She started pulling out food. She turned around as she said "Please don't go outside. We are in the middle of nowhere and you could get attacked by the wild animals." She went back to cooking something. _Fattening me up maybe?_

I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. Nope, that hurt so I'm not. Okay, did I fall down a rabbit's hole? Nope, no bruises. What the heck is going on?? Even though I'm with a killer vampire I realized at some point I stopped being afraid. I have totally lost it. Maybe this is a dream. _Wait! _My dreams...She feels like the woman from my dreams. I heard her calling me that dinner was ready. I slowly walked to the kitchen and saw she cooked me a whole meal. I found myself sitting down and eating.

After I ate she lead me back into the living room. As I sat on the couch she covered me up with a blanket. Then she sat down across from me and started talking to me.

"Bella, I need to tell you a story so you understand." She looked a little nervous.

I could only look at her.

"I was turned by James and it wasn't by choice. I was on vacation when I meet him. He was so charming and nice but I wasn't interested and I told him. He started following me everywhere I went. I was scared of him so I was ready to go home early. As a matter of fact he kidnapped me the night before I was leaving. Somehow he knew." She had a far away look in her eyes. I didn't want to but I found myself wanting to hear more.

"After he took me he told me I was going to be his mate or he would kill those I loved. Somehow he found out about my family and the man I loved back home. I had my whole future planned out and he destroyed it. I hated James but I also feared him. He was a powerful tracker. So is his twin brother Vincent." She paused to give me moment to let this sink in. Could Vincent of followed us? Now I was terrified.

She continued talking "After he changed me I knew I could never go home and risk those I loved. I hoped in time he would get tired of me but he never did. He was always moving us around and when we would pass by my home state I found a reason to stop. After a few years we were passing by and I just had to see if my love was still around. But I saw you Bella."

_Me?_ "What do you mean you saw me??" I knew I sounded confused. _Heck I was!_

"I saw you playing in the yard of the house I had plans to live in. And I saw your parents. My heart broke. After that every chance I got I went back to see you. But then you disappeared and I lost track of you. I was heartbroken. I didn't return to the area for years. James was getting more unstable and mean. I was planning my death, it was the only way to escape him. When we met up with Laurent, James had a new partner so I thought maybe I could get away from him. I was wrong. Laurent was just as sick as him but he hide it well. He was a great deceiver "

I shivered thinking of my own run in with James. He almost killed me.

"When we saw you at that baseball game, It took every ounce of control I had not to pick you up and run away with you. I knew if James caught your scent he would want you. Later I tried to lead him in circles back in Forks but he caught on to me. Now he was even more determined to have you. I prayed the Cullens would be able to keep you safe. I stayed back in Forks. I had to protect the man I loved." She was staring at me intently.

_Wait, what man..._I realized she was handing me something so I took it from her. A photo album. I just stared at it for a few minutes, I finally got the nerve to open it. It was filled with pictures of me! Of when I was a young child and pictures of me now. All kinds of pictures. My hands were shaking as I turned the next page. It was of a young girl with red hair, it was her before she was turned. She had her arms around a man. It was my DAD!! I gasped and dropped the book.

I looked at her, " Your..your.. your Tori!"

And then I finally fainted.

I woke up with her sitting next to me on the couch. My eyes shot to her and she was looking at the photo of my dad. Did she know he was a vampire too?

I had so many questions, things were starting to make sense. She asked if I needed anything and I told her no. I had so many questions for her.

I asked her about the stuff that happened to me, she said she put my jacket in the truck and put the dry outfit on my bed. She didn't leave the broken mirror or the ballet slippers. We decided Vincent did those. She also told me she added the song because she knew it helped me sleep.

We talked for a long time, she asked lots of questions about Charlie. It wasn't til James was hunting me did she find out Charlie was a vampire. She still loved him, I could tell. She told me the plans they made and how devastated she was at losing him. She even told me I was supposed to be her child with Charlie! Of how when she saw me she loved me instantly and wanted to protect me. She told me her gifts of dreams and controlling the air. It explained my dreams of her.

She also told me she knew about Edward. And how she hoped he would change me so I would live forever. She was furious at him for breaking my heart. She asked how I felt about him being back. It felt good to talk and get it all out. I told her how I missed him and still loved him but I also had feelings for Nic. Well, Edward doesn't want me so It didn't matter anyways. Did Nic see me as a sister or as more than a sister. I wasn't sure.

She wanted to join them in protecting me. We would have to be careful when we got back. I wasn't sure they would listen first or just attack her. It was too much to think about and I was starting to get sleepy.

I vaguely realized me carried me to bed. I heard her whisper before she walked out.

"Goodnight Bella, I love you."

*************

The next morning I awoke to the smell of food. I went to the kitchen and saw she made me breakfast. She told me to eat til I was full. We had a long drive back to Forks. _Yay a car! _

I was a little nervous about going home. I didn't know what happened to Vincent and Laurent but I just knew they weren't dead. And we were about to face a few extremely angry vampires who didn't know what happened to me. _Sigh. _This was going to be a long day.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**OK...everyone has been revealed! You all were right Victoria is Tori...This wasn't my favorite chapter but I'd still love to hear from you..**

**Thank you for reading!!**


	13. Chapter 13

********I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT******

**AN- I wasn't happy with the scene between Bella and Edward so I re-wrote it...Enjoy :)**

We packed up food so we wouldn't have to stop except for bathroom breaks. We talked some more but mostly she left me alone to think. I was worried she would be attacked before I could tell them she was on our side. I also thought of my dad, what would he think and does he still love her? I realized I liked the idea of them together. My dad deserved to be happy.

We had been driving for awhile when I had an idea about how to contact Alice. I found some paper and decided in my mind what I would write to Alice.

_Alice,_

_I am on my way home and I am SAFE. Victoria is bringing me back and she is on our side. PLEASE don't let anyone attack her and make sure my dad is there. I will be home a couple of hours._

_Bella_

I was nervous when we turned onto my street. I really hoped they would listen to Alice, for that matter I hope she got my note.

"Maybe you should stay in the car when we get there." I said nervously.

"No Bella, I will get out with you. Everything will be fine." She glanced at me.

As we pulled into the driveway I saw them all run outside. My dad and Edward ran to the car.

Before I could open the door it was flung open and I was picked up.

"Put me down Edward. Don't hurt her!" I yelled at him. He only loosened his hold but didn't set me down.

My dad was at Victoria's door just staring at her. She smiled slightly and opened the door. My dad didn't move so she had to hit him with the door to get out. He stumbled backwards.

"Tory...?" He reached out and touched her hair.

I looked around and everyone was watching them. That's when I noticed Nic was missing. _Where could he be?_

"Yes Charlie, it's me." She just continued to look at him.

Before she could do anything my dad grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She sighed and hugged him back.

They were talking vampire style so I couldn't hear what was being said but everyone around me was smiling.

"Edward, please set me down. As you can see I am fine." I murmured softly.

He slowly slid me down but didn't let me go.

"We need to talk Bella. You misunderstood yesterday." He told me.

I looked at him confused. _Misunderstood what?_

"Fine but first where is Nic?" I was looking at them all but no one would meet my eyes. I was starting to get worried.

"NIC?" I yelled. My dad walked over to me.

"Bella. Nic was hurt in the fight. He is upstairs but he isn't awake. Carlisle was been treating him.

I yanked away from Edward and ran upstairs. I found him on my dad's bed. He had bandages all over his body and looked even paler. I slowly walked to his side. I touched his face and felt tears running down my face.

"Nic, oh Nic." I was whispering to him. How could this happen? I felt so awful, he was hurt because of me. I felt someone behind me. Alice hugged me and pulled from the room.

"Come on Bella. Let's talk in your room." She pushed me on the bed. I didn't fight her.

She told me how he fought both Laurent and Vincent. That he tried to run after me but was too weak. They got there in time to help Nic but Vincent and Laurent ran off. They tried to follow us but our scents were too scattered. My dad was a raving maniac tearing through the woods looking for us. Edward and Emmett were out the whole time I was gone. Alice had visions of me that I was safe but everyone still worried. She was proud of me for thinking of the note.

She left me alone knowing I needed time to think. I was very upset about Nic being hurt and I found myself thinking of him. I knew I loved him but when I saw Edward today I realized how much I still loved him and knew I always would. _What was I going to do? _I got up and went downstairs.

No one was around so I decided to make lunch. I walked into the kitchen and found Edward making a sandwich. I just looked at him and sat down.

"Your dad and Tori are outside talking. They seem to be working things out." He turned to me and sat down the plate.

"Thanks." I slowly ate the sandwich. It was good.

"Bella, can we talk now?" He asked. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice.

"First off, I'm sorry I lied to you. Everything I told you in the woods that day was a lie." He was looking at me intently. "I love you and I always will. I was afraid for you to be around us. I couldn't take it if you died because of me. You are my life. Look at what happened with James and now his brother."

I cringed at those names. My heart was beating really fast. How could I trust what he was saying?

He continued "Bella, I want a second chance. I can't live without you any longer. I have a hole in my chest only you fill." He moved his chair closer to me and took my hand.

"Edward, do you know I have to become a vampire before my next birthday?" I asked him.

"NO! Why can't you just stay human. You have so much life ahead of you. Things I can't give you." He hissed.

"No Edward, I _have_ to or the Volturi will kill me. I don't have a choice. And it was never yours to make." I could feel the anger building.

"Edward, after you left I fell apart, emotionally and physically. I lost all will to live. I wanted to die from the pain. But I didn't, somehow I found the strength to live. I got stronger. I know I can live without...I just don't want too. I know I can have a life without you..but it would be an empty live. I know I can find someone to love me but it would be one-sided. Yes, I can can have a full human life that will fade and die when I do. But I want the forever life with you. I want what only you can give me. I wanted you..forever. But I have to wonder why you fought it so hard. Wasn't I enough to be with you for forever. Or is my appeal that I'm human. Maybe you knew you wouldn't want me if I was a vampire." I was breathless when I was done.

"What?! How could you possibly think that? That's ridiculous. I was afraid..." He didn't finish,just hung his head.

"Afraid of what?" I asked him.

He didn't answer right way. Almost too soft for me to hear he said "I was afraid you would hate me after changing."

_What??_

I reached down and lifted his face. "How could I hate the one thing that could make my heart sing?"

"Bella, I have never stopped loving you. I was just trying to do the right thing for you however misguided it was." He said lovingly. I could only smiled at that.

He slowly smiled back at me, leaned in and kissed me softly. I felt the room spin. I could feel the hole on my chest disappear. I felt light headed and happy. _He loved me! _I wrapped my arms around him and he just held me. I knew we had a lot to work out but for now we were okay.

"Edward.." I asked tentatively.

"Yes love?" He was stoking my hair softly.

"I want you to change me." I felt him stiffen up. I looked up and he had a look of terror on his face.

"I can't Bella. I almost couldn't stop last time. I don't think I'm strong enough." He was standing up and pacing now.

"I trust you." And I did. I always did.

"Bella.." He walked over to me. I placed my finger on his lips.

"Just think about it, please? I want your venom in my veins. It would be another bond we had. I want to be made by you. My soul-mate." I was practically begging him.

He just kissed my forehead and sighed.

I heard the front door open and we walked out to see who it was.

It was my dad and Tori. They looked so happy. They told us they talked and realized neither of them had gotten over the other. They were going to be together again. I was really happy for them and went to hug them. I could see them looking questioningly at us but I just smiled. We were sitting together on the couch, Edward had his arm around me and holding one hand. I think he was afraid to let me go.

The front door opened and the rest of the Cullens walked in. Alice was jumping up and down, of coarse she 'saw' it all. And Jasper was smiling at us. I guess he could feel our emotions. It was good to have them back. Even Rose didn't seem so standoffish. If only we weren't gathered around because of the circumstances.

Graduation was only a couple of weeks away. Time was really flying. Alice told us she saw Vincent attacking again after we graduated. So I had time for that. I hoped it was enough time to convince Edward he had to be the one to change me.

**Review review review! I love the comments :))**

**Thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT...Just this story**

We were sitting around my living room deciding the best coarse of action we needed to take. Well, they were talking and I was sitting there with my own thoughts. I looked at all the faces I loved and had a moment of fear someone wouldn't survive. Which was impossible because we outnumbered them. We hoped. Alice was seeing something that she couldn't _see_ clearly. _Something big_. Something bigger than we realized.

I kept stealing glances up the stairs, straining to hear sounds of movement. I wanted to go see Nic. Alice leaned over to me. "Go. Your driving me crazy with your back and forth thoughts."

I gave her a half smile and stood up. Edward had my hand so I gently let it go. He looked at me with concern. "I need to go see Nic." I told him. His eyes tightened and he asked if I wanted him to come with me. I paused and said "No". He just looked at me for a few seconds and slowly let go of me. I had to turn away quickly before I changed my mind. I ran up the stairs, only tripping once. I could hear soft chuckles from below. "I better have balance after I'm changed!" I called down to them, causing even more laughter.

I paused at Nic's room, listening to hear if he was awake. I slowly open the door. He was sitting at the window gazing out. He turned to look at me and smiled softly. I felt my heart turn. I knew my feeling for Edward were strong. But Nic was important to me, always was even when I forgot him. I walked over to him and sat beside him.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt" He said to me. He touched my cheek.

I smiled at him. "Me too. So much has happened today..." I began.

"I know. I heard it all." He looked into my eyes. I knew he heard _everything_. "Nic.."

"Bella, you don't have to explain. I know how you feel about him. I also know you feel something for me too."

I could only stare at him. I was silent trying not to delve to deeply into my emotions, my feelings. He surprised me with what he said next.

"Bella, give me my chance. Spend one week with me and only me, let me show what kind of life we could have together. I've loved you for years. Dreaming of you as my mate and spending eternity with you. One week Bella, one week to change your see what we could be." He was pleading with me. I heard a loud thump and alot of commotion downstairs. I started to rise but he held me down. I was struggling for words,struggling with my heart. How could I deny him that? I looked him in the eyes and said what I knew I would say all along. "Yes."

I realized that was what the commotion I heard earlier was all about. Alice had _seen_ my answer, and Edward saw it in Alice's mind. As soon as I realized this Edward burst thru the door and stood in front of us. He growled at Nic and before I could blink we were in my room. He set me on the bed and started pacing. I let him have his moment. I walked over to him and started to speak.

"Edward...I need to explain.."

"No." he said.

"Yes I do." I tried again. He stopped me with a kiss. I lost all train of thought. I slowly opened my eyes and stared into his. He smiled my favorite smile.

"Bella, I can't stand the thought of you with him. But I know I messed up when I left you. Your different know, because of him. Charlie told me who he is, but most importantly who he used to be in your life. How can I be with you and not be 100% sure its me you want. If I hadn't come back, would you be with him now? I have to know...You have to know. No doubts. After all its _only_ forever were talking about."

My mind was swirling, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I'm sure my mouth was hanging open. He has always been so protective of me, now I had his blessings to leave..with another man??

I made my decision but I was still floored. He _never_ let me make choices. Something had changed. He had changed.

"Edward...I need to do this. Your right I need to know. I know I love and want to be here with you. But I owe him this. He almost died for me. He was my best friend. I could give many reasons..but the simple matter is I...we...need to know."

He gently took me in his arms. We didn't speak again. As we laid on my bed I felt at peace, safe.

Some how..some way it would all work out. I wasn't sure how. _How do you love two people? How do you let one go?_

* * *

**I know its been along time for this chapter. I've had some personal issues to deal with and my computer that had this story on it completely died. I plan on updating this story very shortly and keep it rolling. I would love to hear from you! Thank you for reading :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you music-lovers2 for inspiring me about the wolves!**

The next morning I woke alone in my room. I had sleep so deeply I never felt him leave me. I had a moment of panic thinking he was gone again, then I noticed his jacket was still on the rocking chair. I sighed with happiness. Then I started to panic. How could I do this?? How could I leave him when he just came back to me? What if he decides to leave because of this. Most importantly _how_could I leave with Nic? Granted my dad and Tory would be with us but still...

I have never felt so alone or confused than I did at this moment. I really needed someone to talk to...

_Beep beep beep..._ I picked up my phone and saw I had a message from Alice. _"I'll be there in 5 minutes don't panic."_ I closed my eyes and sent a silent thank you for Alice being in my life. I jumped out of bed, managed to grab my clothes without tripping-_yay me_- and headed to take a shower. I could hear the TV on downstairs so someone was around. All the Cullens,except Edward, left to go home after our meeting last night. I heard Tory singing in the kitchen so I figured she was starting breakfast for me. I jumped in the shower and stood in the hot water trying to get my thoughts in order. Questions were still swirling in my head...

_Is this the right decision?_

_Will Edward really be here when I get back?_

_Will he let me make my own choices and decisions in the future?_

_Will he continue to fight me turning into a vampire?_

_Can I trust he won't leave me again?_

_What are my feelings for Nic?_

_Any many more._

I hopped out of the shower and got dressed quickly. I knew Alice would be here soon if she wasn't already. I walked out the door and straight into her. I sighed.

She looked at me laughing. "Hi Bella."

I hugged her and for a minute I didn't want to let her go. She is my best friend and I knew she was the one person I could count on.

"Hi Alice." She let me have my moment then said Tory cooked me breakfast and I needed to eat before we headed out.

We walked into the kitchen and saw Tory staring out the window. I walked over to see what she was looking at. My dad was outside talking on the phone. I smiled at her and hugged her. I could see the love in her eyes. She hugged me back.

"I never thought this would happen. Being with him again after all these years." She let me go and started to put food on the table. Alice and I just smiled at each other. When I asked her where everyone was she said Edward left early this morning to talk to Carlisle and Nic was taking care of the arrangements for our trip to the coast of Washington. I could feel my panic rising again but Alice laid her hand on mine and reminded me to breathe. I managed to eat all the food and then we all helped wash the dishes. It was kinda weird standing beside two vampires doing something so mundane. I started to giggle. They both looked at me like I was crazy. I just shook my head.

We told her bye and walked outside. Charlie was hanging up the phone when we reached him. "Hi you two. Heading out?" He asked us. Alice answered "Yeah, we're headed to the beach for some girl time. I called Sam as a curtisy to let him know. The pack is out patrolling so we'll be be safe."

When all this started with me, Charlie finally went to see Billy and explained what he was. What Charlie didn't realize is that they already knew. But since Billy and my dad were friends from pre-school they decided to carry one as before and not give away any secrets till both sides were ready to confess their "secret". Charlie explained that's were he was the night I couldn't find him. He was shocked to realize I already knew about the wolves. Since then they have been working on a new treaty. I didn't realize that when I "changed" we would be breaking the current treaty. No one wanted this and they weren't happy I had to change but they seemed to understand. Since this was a choice of life or death and not a random killing they were willing to work with us. They were more than willing to help us with Vincent and Laurent. I hoped one day they would all be friends.

We said our goodbyes and headed for Alice's car. I soooo wasn't looking forward to the next 15 minutes in the car with her. She drives even faster than Edward! We took off and made it there with 3 minutes to spare. We crossed the boundry and saw Jake was there to meet us. He ran over to meet us.

"Hi Bella, hi Alice" He smiled at us.

We said our hellos and asked what he was doing here. He said he was our "eyes" while we had our girlie time. He rolled his eyes as he told us. Since Alice's vision depend on a person's choices we knew we had to constantly be on guard. Knowing Jake was near was a relief. We headed to the beach. Jake took off in wolf form and we headed to the water. I wasn't sure where to begin. I almost felt stupid talking to her about this.

"Alice, do you see my future ?" I asked her. She looked at me for a moment then responded. "You know I do."

I gazed out at the water. "So please tell me!! I am so confused about this trip. What if I make the wrong choice or mess it all up somehow. I know I love Edward. When I'm with him I know that's where I need to be. Like he's my next breath, my next heartbeat. But as soon as I think of Nic, all my memories and feelings come back. He was my hero growing up. Always there for me, picking me up when I fell, my best friend. As I got older I used to pretend we would get married and he would love me for forever. But I can't seem to separate the past from now. Do I still love? _How_do I love him? Nic is constant. I'm still afraid I'll wake up one day and Edward will leave me again.I know without a doubt I wouldn't survive a second time. I know I'm stronger now but I _wouldn't want to._" I looked at her but she was in thought herself.

Finally she said "Bella, you have two paths before you. I can see where you could go if you made a choice right now. But that's something you have to find out for yourself. I could tell you but how could you or Edward know for sure it was your true path. You would always have that "what if" question. You both would. I know you love Edward but Nic is someone you loved at one time. The question is _Do you still?_Can you trust Edward to never leave you again? You have to take this time to discover for yourself where you want to be, with whom you want to be with. Without a doubt, 100%.You've already made your choice with your heart. Now you need to figure it out with your head."

I was crying when she was done. How could me heart and my mind not be in one accord. Why was I so divided? Everything she said was true. _I_had to be sure. And I guess the only way to know was to go with Nic and see what might be.

After this talk I felt more determined than ever to figure this out. On my own.

We stayed for awhile spending the day just talking and catching up. We swam and then Jake brought us lunch while Alice went to call the family. She told me everything was set for the next day. Spring break starts tomorrow so we would use that time for our trip. We were picking up our stuff when my phone rang. It was Angela. I could tell something was wrong, she sounded like she had been crying.

"Ang,what's wrong!" I practically yelled at her.

She was sniffling. "Oh Bella! I don't know what to do."

"What happened?" I asked her. She paused a few seconds before she told me. " I wanted to surprise Ben with some homemade chicken noodle soup so I went to his house. Bella... he wasn't alone. There was another girl there. I know she goes to our school but I don't know her."

"Are you sure its what you thought it was?" I was in shock. I never expected this.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. He looked so guilty and he couldn't even speak when he answered the door. And he wasn't even sick. He lied so they could spent the day together it seems." She sounded so heartbroken.

"Ang, I don't know what to say. He seemed so into you." I know I sounded lame but I didn't know what to say.

"Well, I've been having this feeling something wasn't right for awhile now. I don't know why I'm surprised. He started talking about staying in Forks instead of going to California for college."

"What can I do?" I asked her. I felt lousy I wasn't there for her when she needed me. I've been so wrapped up in my own misery I didn't even notice hers. I HAD to make it up to her somehow. "Do you want me to come over?"

"No, Ben's on his way over so we can "talk". I want this settled. It hurts so much! But I really called to see if your friend Jake could look at my car." she said.

"Sure,I'll ask him but whats wrong with it?" I inquired.

"Well, I was crying on the way home and hit a tree, now its dented and when I turn the wheel the tire scraps the car." She sounded embarrassed.

I asked Jake and he said he would look at it tomorrow. Then I had a great idea.

"Jake can bring you my truck while he works on yours!" I said. It was the least I can do. I was determined to do something for all the support shes given to me. I felt sad when I thought I only had a few more months left with her. I wouldn't be able to see her after my change. It would be too dangerous for her.

"Oh Bella! That would be so great. I'll need it to get to and from work. _Oh no_! He's here, I'm not ready for this!" She started to breathe to fast.

"Ang! Calm down. He doesn't deserve this! Your too good for him." I could hear Alice hissing behind me.

"Ok, If you need me call me. We aren't leaving till tomorrow afternoon." I told her about the upcoming trip.

"Thanks Bella, If I don't talk to you before you leave have fun and be careful!" She quickly hung up.

I looked at Alice and shook my head. I didn't see that coming. Poor Angela!

We decided to go home. I was too upset about Angela that we decided to cut the day short and I still needed to finish packing. We where packing the car when Alice became still. I could tell she was having a vision.

Jake and I both jumped when she screamed " Bella...NO!"

In my wildest dreams I never could of imagined what was coming.......

* * *

Don't you just hate cliffhangers! Sorry but I had to. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please **REVIEW! I love reviews!** **:D **Thank you for reading


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Twilight.**

I jumped when Alice screamed out from whatever it was she saw in her vision. She turned to me with wild eyes.

"Bella, whatever your planning on doing , DON"T! " She was shaking me hard. Jake rushed to us and yanked on Alice to get her to let me go. She truly was upset.I've never seen her so agitated.

"Alice, what are you talking about? The only plans I have are to leave tomorrow and I was considering going to Angela's and making sure she was okay before I left. You could even follow me so I could drop off the truck." She was shaking her head even before I finished my sentence.

"No! You can't. That's what I saw In my vision. Something has changed. I didn't see this, there are more than we knew about. One of them sees you driving in that area and attacks you. He kills you before we can get to you. Bella, please don't go and take that chance!" She is pleading with me. She must of realize she scared me into changing my mind because she nodded her head and sighed in relief.

She turned to Jake "Can you take her home? I need to meet with everyone and tell them the about the new situation." She hugged me and got in her car and left us. Jake was looking at me and I could see he was thinking about something. He seemed to come to a decision because he said we needed to hurry, he had an elders meeting tonight.

As he drove me home I was trying to wrap my thoughts around the thought of even more vampires were now after me. _My life so wasn't normal! _I really wasn't sure what normal even was anymore. But then I never was in sync with the world.

My dad and Tori was waiting in the front yard for me. Alice had already informed them of the news. Dad wrapped his arms around me and we all told Jake goodbye. We walked inside and I notice our bags by the door. I stood there for a long moment wondering again, if this was really a good idea. What was I going to do?

I told them I wasn't hungry and went to my room. I turned on my music and sat on my bed. I let the memories run through my mind. Of both Nic and Edward. I must of fell asleep because before I knew it my alarm was going off. I slowly opened my eyes and found staring into Edward's gold eyes. He smiled slowly and touched my cheek. My heart skipped a beat and I smiled sleepily back.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He greeted me.

"Hi." I responded back. Wow. He really is the most beautiful male I have ever seen.

He told me " I couldn't stay away. I couldn't bear to stay away since you are leaving today...." He didn't finish his sentence. We both knew.

We didn't need words. We just laid there together, just being together. There was a knock on my door so I knew it was time to get up.

"Bella, please don't worry about these new vamps. We will take care of it. No one knows where you are going so they can't find you." He told me.

He was sitting on the edge of my bed when I turned back to him. He looked so lost and unsure. He held his hand out to me. I walked back to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my stomach. He pulled away and smiled my favorite half smile.

"I want you to have good time. Just have fun and relax. Try not to think about Vincent and the vamps. Don't think about us or the future. It will all work out. I want us to have a future but I want you to be happy. If its not with me then I'll learn to deal with it. If it is then I'll be the happiest man in the world." He squeezed my waist and let me go.

I started to say something but he didn't let me.

"Don't. Just know I love you and this isn't goodbye. I'll never say that again to you. Even if you choose Nic, I'll always be here and waiting for you to come back to me. "

Then he leaned in and kissed me. I was flooded with love for him. That was never a issue. I knew I loved him. But was it a love that would be constant? Would I be able to get past the fears and uncertainty of him leaving me again? I always felt I wasn't good enough, nothing special. Plain ole Bella. Would I ever see my own self worth?

So I stood there and watched him walk to the window. He turned one more time and said

"I love you Bella." And I watched him disappear. For a moment I felt the pain in my heart again. But this time the pain wasnt' just mine. _I_ was about to make a choice that involved the future of three people. Someone was going to be hurt.

I decided to take a shower and get ready for our long drive. As I turned to head to the shower I bounced of a hard body, hit the bed and tumbled over the other side. I layed there and wonder,for the upteenth time, what I did to tick of gravity. I sighed as I was about to stand up when Nic lifted me up. I looked up at him and saw him smiling at me.

"Sorry Bella. I did knock a few times but you didn't answer. I knew he was gone so I wanted to see if you ready. We need to leave soon. I guess you were pretty deep in thought."

"Yeah I was. Its ok Nic. I need take a shower, I'll be ready in about 20 mins."

He just looked at me and walked out. I gathered my clothes and went to get ready.

I stayed in the shower longer than needed. I was thinking about Angela and wishing I could be there for her. But I didn't want to lead a trail to her so I stayed away. The water started to get cold so I got out. The mirror was foggy but I saw my reflection. Pale skin, wet dark hair, big brown eyes. I already looked the part of a vampire. Now I just needed to decide who's venom was going to seal my fate.

I walked downstairs ready to begin the next chapter in my life. Everyone was waiting for me in the living room. I saw Alice and told her thank you for finishing my packing for me. She just smiled.

My dad spoke up "Ok, we're ready to go." He started grabbing bags and others helped. I walked to Alice and grabbed her arm. She turned to look at me.

"Of coarse Bella, you know I'll keep whatever I see to myself. You know you can trust me."

I hugged her, thanked her and turn to head outside. Nic was standing by his bike and my Dad and Tori were talking to Carlisle and Esme. Emmett and Rosalie were standing a bit back. Neither looked happy. Alice walked to Jasper and took his hand. I tried not to be obvious but I couldn't help but look for Edward I felt his absence deeply. I walked to the bike and put on my helmet. Everyone was saying goodbye and I felt the familiar pull. I turned around and saw him. He was at the edge of the woods. He didn't smile or wave. He kept his promise.

_He never told me goodbye._

Jasper must of felt my wavering for he walked over to me and helped me with the helmet straps.

"Have fun, little sis." and he helped me on the back of the bike.

My dad and Toria started the car and we all took off.

I looked back one last time and saw them all standing together as a unit, a family looking sad.

I couldn't find Edward anywhere. He was gone.

As I wrapped my arms around Nic when I felt my wrist catch on his shirt. I looked down and saw what had happened.

I was wearing a bracelet. One I have never seen before. I lifted it up to my face and saw it had a diamond on it. It reminded me of Edward. Of coarse. He must of put in me when I slept. I could see the faucets sparkling in the sunlight. As I was staring at it I saw him running in the forest beside us. I just stared at him till I couldn't see him anymore.

I felt my heart thumping hard and it took every ounce of will I had to not to jump off the bike and run to him. Nic must of noticed Edward because the bike sped up and then everything was blur.

I was about to begin a journey of discovery. Would I have what it takes to step up and step out of my fear and doubts. Could I embrace the man I love and be happy? And find the biggest answer of them all..._Which man do I truly love...for all of eternity._

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would love to hear from you.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. JUST MY OWN IMAGINATION.**

I felt the breeze on my face as I stood on the shore gazing out at the sea. I could hear splashing and squeals coming from the water. I had to smile as I watched my dad with Toria. He was younger with her, more _fun_. Watching them together was like watching a timeless love. The past didn't matter to them. They were just happy to finally be together again. When she left he was devastated and broken hearted. But for me he carried on and lived life. Not a shell of a life, but a happy life. He never forgot her, just learned to cope. Life wasn't over for him even though she was his everything. He just to continue down the path without her. I love my mom but I can see they weren't meant for forever, they were just an interlude in time. A brief love, that wasn't meant to be, that was to create me. I could hear Tori laughing in delight. She coped the best she could knowing she couldn't return to my dad for fear of his safety. She struggled on and did the beat she could. Her love for him carrying her through the loneliness and pain of her life.

Neither of them worried for the future. They had been apart for too long for that. Now was the time to just love and enjoy. To be together and live. The past was gone...It was a time for moving on and trusting each other. _Hmmm._

I turned my eyes as Nic ran up to me. He plopped down on the sand and laid back. He skin was sparkling, I could resist touching his arm. He was so smooth. I tried to imagine my own skin sparkling but I couldn't imagine anything about me beautiful.

We were on an private island that Nic found. The house was more opened than it had walls. I loved it here. And it only took about 6 hours to get here. I fell in love with it immediately. I decided right away this is where I wanted to be changed. Close enough to find animals I would need but far enough away no one would stumble upon us.

He grinned at me and jumped up with a devilish look. I started to shake my head no.

"NO! Don't even think about..." I began.

But Nic just scooped me up and ran full speed into the ocean. He was laughing. It was wonderful seeing him so happy and carefree. I locked my arms on his neck hoping he wouldn't drop me in the ocean. He didn't. He dunked _both_of us. I came up sputtering, he came up laughing. I splashed water at him, pointless..yeah I know but I had to _do _something!

He just grabbed me and swam us over over to my dad and Tori. We played and swam for awhile in the ocean. Then we headed up to the house to the house for me to eat. I made a sandwich and sat on the porch. I loved it here. The house had everything you could want. And it was was so secluded it took a boat to get here. Again I wondered who the island belonged to. I could hear a rumbling sound outside then my dad and Nic pulled up to the porch. They were on ATVs. Tori came outside and pulled me out of my seat. We jumped on the back of the ATVs and we took off.

We spent the days playing in the water or touring the island. Everyday I fell in love with the island more and more. I didn't want to leave. But I knew we had to face my being hunted and end this. I knew even when I was a vampire, Vincent would still come for me. He had to be dealt with or no one would ever be free of him.

I thought about Angela the whole time. I called her one night, we had talked for a few hours. She was still so sad and mad. She didn't want to be around anyone anymore. I wanted to hug her so badly.

I remembered telling Nic on the ride here about what Ben had done to her. We had switched to the car after a few hours on his bike. My lower body was numb from the bike. I remember his eyes almost turning black from his anger. He told me he never really liked Ben to begin with. He always had a odd smell on him. A female smell, but he didn't want to say anything in case is wasn't what he thought. Now he is mad at himself because it _was _what he thought. He blamed himself for Ang getting hurt. I knew he cared for her too. That made me feel good.

Nic and I were growing closer everyday. He never pushed me for more. We were together everyday. I looked for him every morning but thought of Edward every night. I wondered what he was doing or who he talking too. The dark side of me wondered if he left again, tired of my insecurity and drama. I sighed. The road to true love was never easy.

Ours days were spent together but the few hours before I went to sleep were mine. I needed time for myself. I walked to the water edge and sat on the sand. The water would rush up to my toes then recede. It always came back. I was sad we were leaving in two days and still unsure of my choice. I knew in my heart of hearts I loved both of them. But which was the forever love?

I sat there for awhile watching the water..back and forth...always coming back. I let my mind start its own path of thought.

Choices. It all come down to choices we make. Every choice creates another path in our lives. Choosing to go that path will lead to another path. Never ending always leading to the next. I thought of Edward leaving and how that choice he made changed my life. After the pain, I grew stronger. I began to see myself in a different light. I wasn't as weak as I thought I was. I knew my life would go on and I could find happiness. But the question is with who?

Nic chose to leave me once. I can't blame him for that. The situation was different, I didn't know about vampires and at that age I was still to young to understand it all. Edward left because he wanted to give me a chance to live and be human, be safe. I may understand, I may not of liked that choice but I can't deny it was wrong. So where did that leave me?

Was I capable of being completely happy with Nic. Did I want to explore that with him? My heart rebelled at that. I knew I loved Edward, that was never the issue. Could I get over him leaving, of feeling not enough to hold him forever? Could I let us be happy?

The only thing holding me back was me. My fear of the future. The not knowing. Which was completely stupid. Life is about the unknown, in the joy and discovery of learning it. I know I could survive now. I needed to step up and grow up. I didn't want to let life's goodness pass me by. I wanted to live! I wanted to love. I wanted to be loved. I needed to resolve my own stupidity. There was only one thing left do do. The one thing I knew would answer all my questions. I took a deep breath and went inside.

I looked in the mirror and smoothed down my hair. Trying to calm my nerves. It was time.

"Nic could you come in here please?" I called softly. I knew he would hear me. I was so nervous I forgot to breathe.

"Breathe Bella." I heard him laugh.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, opened my eyes and walked over to him.

He was just staring at me. He must of figured out something big was about to happen.

When I was standing in front of him, I did the only thing I could.

I kissed him.

* * *

**OK THERE IS IS...I KNOW ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER BUT I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAP RIGHT NOW. HOPE U ENJOYED IT :) I LOVE TO READ COMMENTS AND REVIEWS....**


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

I was so happy! When I pulled away I wanted to jump for joy. I finally saw the light. Or should I say felt the light. I was doing a happy dance and spinning so crazily I didn't pay attention to my feet. I tripped over my own feet and fell down.I started laughing, I couldn't stop. I laughed so hard I soon found I was crying. I found my answer.

_How do I tell him and break his heart!?_

Nic was just looking at me like I lost my mind. He smiled and was about to say something. All of a sudden my dad was calling us.

"Bella, Nic! Come in here now." My dad called to us. Nic reached down and grabbed me up. He kissed my head and whispered to me. "I feel the same" and he pulled me out of the room.

Tori rushed to us and I could see my dad on the phone. He look upset.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Tori just pulled me in a hug. "Baby, somethings happened! _GAH_! I don't know how to tell you...." She began.

I could feel myself swaying and felt Nic pull me down on the couch. My dad was speed talking to someone on the phone. He was pacing back and forth. _What..who... I felt my world spinning out of orbit._ It had to be bad for someone to call us here.

As I sat on the couch with Nic on one side and Tori on the other. My dad hung up and raced to us. He knelt on the floor in front of me. Ok..now I'm getting terrified.

"Tell me now!!" I shouted at him

He looked at me in the eyes and said something I never saw coming. Something that hurt so badly.

"There's been and accident. A very bad accident. It happened early yesterday and no one was around to stop it. She was all alone when they attacked her..." He told me

_She? who..who.. Mom??NO please!_

"It's Angela. I'm sorry Bella but Angela was attacked by some of the newborns Vincent made. She was driving your truck back to our house when they saw her. They thought it was you driving. Alice saw but they couldn't get to her in time." He was looking at Tori for comfort.

I couldn't breathe, the floor was swaying but then it could of been me. Nic reached over and slapped my face.

"Focus Bella!" He hissed at me. He was furious and his eyes were glowing. Next thing I knew he was running out the door. Tori jumped up and ran to the rooms. I could hear her slamming doors. She was packing our stuff.

I didn't want to ask, I didn't want to know I had helped kill her. I wanted to scream and shout.

"Dad, is she..." I cringed even thinking it.

"No. She was bitten a few times but they got there and killed them. They were too late to stop the venom from spreading. They raced her to Carlisle and they made the decision to inject more venom. This was early yesterday. Alice sees her changed tomorrow morning. We leave in the morning." He was hugging me as I cried.

"Dad, I need to be alone." I told him. He nodded and went to help Tori.

This was all my fault. She is changed because of me. Because I was stupid and selfish. If I hadn't left she wouldn't of been in that truck alone. They were after me and she paid the price. I wanted to scream so I went outside. And screamed and screamed and screamed.

This wasn't fair! She had a life ahead of her. She didn't choose this. It was forced on her. How would she feel when she woke up and found out vampires did exist and oh yeah..now she is one too? And would she hate me when she found out this was all because of me? Could she forgive me when I couldn't forgive myself. I felt someone behind me so I turned and saw Nic a few feet away.

"Nic.." I reached for him and he raced to me. He picked me and wrapped his arms around me. I needed comfort and so did he. We stayed that way for awhile.

I must of fell asleep in his arms because the next morning I awoke to sounds of everyone racing around. I remembered my dream. Angela looked at me with blood red eyes and said it was my fault and I would pay, and she lunged at me. I shivered at the memory. Because it was true.

I wanted to cry. Last night I was so happy. I realized what my heart had been telling me along. I knew who I wanted to spend forever with. I had always known but my mind was fighting it. How could I be happy now? But one thing was sure. No more hiding, no more sacredness. I was done. I want it over. Vincent would pay for this.

Nic came in a minute later.

"Morning baby." He kissed my forehead and told me we leave in an half an hour.

"Nic, I .." I started but he would let me finish.

"I know baby.." He smiled at me and walked out.

I could believe how lucky I was to have him. He is a constant in my life. I tried not to think about what would happen when I got back. Alice promised not to say anything to Edward. I just hoped he wasn't around when she witnessed the kiss or my decision. I wanted to be the one to tell him.

I got up and got ready to leave my paradise.

* * *

It was a long trip back but combined with the anxious I felt it was even longer. I tried to sleep but I only dozed off and on. My mind kept wondering about what my future held for me and him. It was late afternoon when we rolled into Forks.

We went straight to the Cullen's house. Everything was quiet outside but inside I knew soon that would be a different story. Nic pulled me close and Tori came and stood at my door. I was confused about what was going on. My dad walked to the front of the car and stood there. I could tell by the way he was standing he was expecting an attack. The front door opened and Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett walked outside. _Where was Edward??_Jasper raced to the car and stood next to Tori. He was sending out waves of calming influence. Carlisle went to stand by my dad. They all turned their heads at the same time and looked into the woods. Emmett walked to the woods and waited. Rosalie appeared first and went to him, followed behind her was Alice and a woman I never seen before. They smiled at me. I felt like time stopped when this tall, slender, beautiful brunette appeared next. She was stunning. I felt Nic tense up besides me. I gasped when I realized it was Angela. She just stopped and stared at us. I saw her looking for me. I was afraid to look in her eyes and see the hatred. She slowly walked to the car. Everyone was smiling now. _What was happening??? Why is everyone so happy?_

I was getting really nervous when she got close to us. I heard the sweetest sound when she spoke.

"Bella. Theres no reason to be afraid." Everyone walked up and were standing around her. I was hoping they would be able to stop her if she attacked me.

I was confused..._why_ was she smiling at me? Esme was speaking to me.

"Bella dear, Angela isn't going to attack you. She has control."

"How?" I asked. It was Nic who answered me.

"Megan. She used her gift on Angela." He got out and hugged Angela. She was hugging him back and smiling. I slowly got out of the car. Angela realeased him and turned to me. She slowly reached for me. I was a little scared but I couldn't reject her. She was my friend.

"Bella, they told me everything. I always knew something was different about them but I never would of guessed this. It's still so overwelming but everyone is so helpful." She smiled at Esme.

I wanted to talk to her and see how she really felt. She seemed too happy right now. When reality hit, how was she going feel about not seeing her family ever again. I want to cry when I realized she would have to leave the area. She couldn't be alone so where would she go? Could she stay with us? Did she want to? Too many questions.

I saw my dad in a group with Tori, Carlisle, Nic and the new woman. Alice hasn't left my side.

I wanted to ask her about Edward. Where was he?? Alice just looked at me. I had to ask.

"Where is Edward." Everyone just looked at me. Emmett looked at Rosalie. She was glaring at me.

Emmett spoke up. "Well you see when Alice had the vision of you kissing Nic, Edward saw it. He kinda lost it and ran. He hasn't come back."

Nonono! "Alice didn't you see anything else?" I was pleading with her.

"Well with Angela changing, things were kinda crazy here. Plus I wasn't sure I wanted to see." She told me.

I starting to walk away from them, I had to find him. They were following me. Alice stopped me by gripping my arms. I was struggling in her grasp. Nic came over to us.

"Alice let her go!" He demanded. She shot him a glare but let go.

"Bella, you cant go off alone." He told me. I started to cry and he picked me up in his arms. He was carrying me into the house. Everyone was following behind us.

"Why is she so upset. It's her fault he left." She was shooting me daggers.

"You don't know anything, blondie!" Nic said to her.

I could them bickering but I was lost in my own world. I felt the someone sit next to me. She picked up my hand and asked me when I was going to tell them. I looked up into Angela's eyes,even though they were blood red, and saw my friend. The one who understood me. I leaned into her. Why did I ever doubt her? She was and always will be my friend. Everyone was looking at me. I sniffed and said

"I wanted to tell him first." I looked around at everyone and told them

"I didn't choose Nic...I love Edward, he's the one I chose. That kiss only proved what I decided. We didn't feel anything for each other when we kissed." I was looking at Nic and he was agreeing with me.

"Good because I love you too." I spun around and saw the most beautiful smile in the world.

And I ran to him.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAP. LET ME KNOW :)**


End file.
